The Ishbalan's Flames
by Teal Lady Luck
Summary: Darcie December Winters, A 24 year old Female solider. she doesn't consider herself to be anyone important, she doesn't plan to save the world or be considered a hero.The weekend before her exam she is doing a job for her uncle, an ex solider himself , when she run straight in to Roy Mustang, The Flame alchemist, little did she know this meeting would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1-Dracie

Chapter 1

Darcie

Darcie December Winters, an ishballan half breed, probably an unlikely choice for a military solider. She Understand that no-one will ever accept her as a true solider of the people, but she know that to move on, you need to leave past in the past. She was looking for a life that would make her parents proud , but she never expected by following her heart , even when her parents thinks she is wrong, that she be thrown in to a world that she never knew existed. Worlds where all the truth and belief of her life are destroy. A world was you fight fire with fire. But when she is done her parents couldn't have been proud. This is her story.

Her elegant pale fingers brushed down the side of the browning photograph, as she tried to smooth out the nasty folds it had obtained through the years. Her White hair tumbled around her shoulder in waves as she shook her head as a crash came from the next room. She Dragged her red eyes away from the fading Photo to look at the Man in the door way "Darcie, what is your fascination with my old Military photo" he replied as he began to tie his dulling blonde hair back in to its swept back pony tail , his saffron eyes focused down at her.

"I am sorry uncle... I mean Doctor Sinclair" she correct her self "You know I have my second chance coming up soon, I was just relaxing, I know I should train."

"Darcie, You are not to over work you self or you second chance will be over" Her uncle took a seat "Plus those 2 year, when you where train in the north near Briggs would be a wasted". Her uncle wrinkled hand plucked the photograph out of her fingers "Wow, this one is old; this one was with my squad, look how young I am."

Darcie rolled her eyes "You all look so young , what happened to the rest of them , because I have heard the stories , but only met The Fuhrer" Darcie cheek glowed a light pink.

"He is a little old for you Darcie" He uncle teased

"It isn't like that; He is just such a hero. Plus he has a wife and son" she add

"Well I heard the rest of my squad died in the fight, which crushed my arm. If I hadn't taken the hit for Bradley I don't think he still be here" he replied.

"I know that story so well" she sighed and looked down.

"Darcie doesn't worry about it okay, it is the past..." he replied

"And to move on, you need to leave the past in the past "she replied as her uncle nodded.

"Now I better go back to the lab before the Animals try and eat each other" He stood up and Darcie nodded.

"Is the research going well?" she asked quickly.

He uncle shook his head "No, I seem to hit a dead end and I doesn't help the shou tucker is now dead, you back to training" he replied

Darcie saluted "Yes Sir" she replied before bowing and walking to the yard, Leaving the photo's on the coffee table"

The Yard was a transformed training ground, but because of the size it was only useful for close combat, But Darcie preferred her claymore, Wolf Fang, to a gun any day. Weapon of a coward as she would say. She drew the sword, brushing the simple ruby with her finger. She held the sword in front of her face closing her eyes, as soon as that happened her other sense came in to play. She listen and began bring the sword down on the targets. Suddenly she notice there was someone try to open the gate and she silently stood on the side her sword ready as the gate opened her sword went was swung but stopped by someone else "Nicely done Darcie but, you still have much to learn" A older males voice chuckled

"King Bradley!" she stammered and sheathed her sword going in to a low bow "I am sorry Sir; I didn't know it was you Sir."

"Nonsense Darcie, It was nice to see the skill you picked up at Briggs, You uncle say you have gotten stronger"

"Oh thank you sir" she said still bowing.

"Is your uncle in the Lab I am here for him?" he replied

"Oh, yes, Doctor Sinclair is in his lab" she replied pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Thank you Darcie and good luck for you exam on Monday" he said walking past her.

Darcie titled her head to the side "Thank you" she bowed quickly before thinking to her self as she picked up the water bottle on side drinking from it. She was sweating and probably looked a mess. King Bradley was such a relaxed guy, but his moves, well Darcie knew she only ever hope to be as good as him, she found it hard to believe someone so relaxed could be the head of the military.

Suddenly her uncle appeared in the door way "Darcie, will you go and get some more bandages, the wolf bit me again" he said, Darcie nodded.

"I go now "she said picking her bag up and replacing the spot where it was on the peg out side with her sword in it sheath as it hung from the belt it was attached to.

"Don't hurry back "he called

She laughed "Doctor doesn't keep King Bradley waiting" she said as she opened the gate; watch her uncle disappear inside before heading to the street.

Darcie had a bag with a few medical supplies in and she walked back she was in deep though and bumped in to someone.

"oh" she said standing back looking up to see who it was "I am sorry …" her voice trailed off as she stared at the royal blue military uniform the strange wore and she looked up to his face he dark blue eyes and black hair alerted her straight away she knew who the strange was "Your… You're the state alchemist, Roy Mustang…. I am so sorry" she said in awe and almost complete shock she bowed her head to him blushing dark red.


	2. Chapter 2-Roy

Chapter 2

Roy

Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as The Flame Alchemist. Leader of his team consisting of: Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, and Heymans Breda. Colonel Mustang was mentored by Berthold Hawkeye, father of Riza Hawkeye. Roy learned his flame alchemy from Riza, though Berthold thought bringing flame alchemy to the military was a bad idea. It turns out he was right. Roy was sent into the Ishballan war of extermination as a walking tank, he set fire to the Ishballan people and they were burnt to a crisp where only dental records could tell who they were. Roy Mustang vows himself to become the

Fuhrer of Amestris and make the country into a better place. This is his side of the story.

Roy was walking along the street towards central command. His car had been put in the shop for maintenance, so he is forced to walk. Roy is sidetracked and was not paying attention as he walks into Darcie.

"

Excuse me miss, I'm terribly sorry." Roy says as he bends down to gather her belongings on the ground. Roy then looks up handing the woman her things, "Sorry about that, I was a little distracted."

Darcie replies "Oh no it was my fault really, and thank you." she said as she was grabbing the things out of his hand.

"I guess we are both at fault then" Roy says with a small laugh. "And to answer your question yes I am the state alchemist Roy mustang. Have we met before?" He asks, knowing that he hasn't seen a woman with light skin, red eyes and white hair before.

Roy was sure she wasn't full Ishballan, if Ishballan at all.

Darcie replies to his question "Uhm no, I don't think we have. My name is Darcie, Darcie Winters."

Roy puts out his hand "It's nice to meet you Miss Winters. Are you new to central, I've been around and I don't think you've ever caught my eye."

Darcie then shakes his hand fast and firmly "It's nice to meet you too." she said blushing. "No I don't go out much, that's why you've probably never seen me before. I train with Dr. Sinclair, he's my uncle."

Roy got intrigued when she said that she trained, "You train?" he asked curiously. Darcie replies a bit fluttered "Y... Yes I've been training at my uncles for a little while now, I mainly trained up near Briggs for two years. My goal is to join the military just like you" she smiled and said.

"So you plan on joining the military, it's a dangerous job for sure." Roy said trying to intimidate her.

"I know what I intend to sign up for, Dr. Sinclair was in the military too. He served with his squad which had King Bradley in it until he crushed his arm." Darcie replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well be sure to be well prepared for the tests soon." Roy says then looks down at her belongings "Are those bandages?" he asks. "Oh these?" she looks down at her bag "Yes and a few other medical supplies, there for my uncle. His projects sometimes get out of hand." she replies.

"Are you sure he doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Roy asks.

Darcie replies "No this kind of thing always happens, it's no big deal."

Roy looks down for a moment at his pocket watch, "Look at the time, it seems I need to be going. I must not be late back to central command or else I'm going to hear it from Riza again." he says in a lighter tone of voice. "Oh please don't let me keep you, I must be going too. King Bradley stopped by to see my uncle and he's probably bleeding on him." she said in a dull tone.

Roy looks back up with a little laugh "I see, it was certainly good talking with you. Hopefully I can see your around central more and have a nice chat. "Roy says.

Darcie replies "Yes it was a great pleasure talking to one of my idols." she said then realized what she had said then blushed.

Roy walks past her a few steps before saying "Also if you happen to make it into the military, stop by my office sometime. I'd like to see what kind of skill sets you've been working on." Darcie replied "Yes sir, I wouldn't dare to miss an opportunity like that." as she walked home.

Roy let a wave stray high as he didn't turn around and kept walking. Darcie looked back and saw his wave and waved back even though he couldn't see.


	3. Chapter 3-Darcie

Chapter 3

Darcie

Darcie walked home in a happy mood, not even the scorns of the central citizens could wipe the smile on her lips. The dirty half breed comment went over her head , she opened the front door as she walked in and her Uncle and King Bradley where sat on the coffee table talking about the old military days, Bradley had the old photograph in his hands.

Darcie skip in and her uncle looked over "you never this chipper after returning from getting medical supplies normally" he laughed.

Darcie took a seat by her uncle "well I never tend to meet state alchemist on my travels" she purred with delight.

"One of My state alchemist?" Bradley questions

She nodded "None other than my idol, when it, Colonel Roy mustang, the flame alchemist" she said brightly.

Her uncle laughed as she removed the rag he had wrapped around his hand. A drop of blood twisted and splatter on her black skirt she pulled of her gloves as she tend to the bites , the back of her hand and write had dark burn marks on both of her hands.

"Darcie...how did you burn your self?" Bradley asked.

Darcie cheeks went pink and she said "well sir, I was amazed after seeing Colonel Mustang using Flame alchemy and my Uncle offered to teach me a little in case I am ever unarmed and in trouble"

"Oh I see, you could have applied as a state alchemist, you know, Darcie?" Bradley said

"I Know sir but I am a solider not an alchemist" she said politely as she wrapped the bandaged around her uncle bit, the blood seep through the white fabric staining it.

Her uncle laughed "You are defiantly my sister child, So carrying , These hand aren't made to kill ,look at mine " he said taking her hand in his and turned them over "You shouldn't be a solider" Darcie stood up and pulled away from her uncle "I don't think that is something for you to decide"

Bradley stood up and walked over to you "From what I have seen you be a great addition to the military" he smiled "Now if you excuse me I need to be on my way". He just strolled out of the room followed Doctor Sinclair.

Darcie slumped on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. The next 2 day where going to be Hell for her.

Finally Monday arrived and Darcie was up and down stairs drink coffee at 7am. Her uncle came down stairs and yawned and saw that see was out of her usual clothes and had something that was flexible on and her black gloves lay on the table and she had her burns on show.

"Darcie the exam isn't till 11, but it is nice see you so hyped "he smirked.

She sighed "I am terrified if I am honest this is the biggest day of my life and I am freaking out".

"Bradley told you that you good what more do you need" Doctor Sinclair said

Darcie nodded "Your right "she smiled.

It was 10 when Darcie got ready to leave; she had her sword with her. She was on the way to central for her exam her hair tied up out of her way. She reached central command and she began to feel a bit nervous but she reminded herself she'd done this before and she wasn't going to screw it up today and she calmed her self down before heading to the hall ready to take her exam.

Darcie smiled brightly as she found out that she had passed the exam, she officially was a solider. She was walking back from the exam hall, her uniform was in her hand fold neatly, and she remembered what Roy had said '"Also if you happen to make it into the military, stop by my office sometime. I'd like to see what kind of skill sets you've been working on."' She nodded to her self; once she changed into her uniform she thought she'd drop in and show him that she'd made it in. As she walked she tugged at her sleeves she hated the fact that she couldn't hide her burns. She walked down the corridor and reached his office door and knocked on it lightly.


	4. Chapter 4 -Roy

Chapter 4

Roy

After talking to Darcie for the first time Roy had his mind set on her. He was trying to debate on if she was Ishbalan or just had red eyes. It had bothered him all the way to central command. Roy thought to himself "Maybe she could be useful in the field now that Havoc was paralyzed. Even though he seems to be sticking around for a little while with his wheelchair, he isn't much help when duty calls." It was stuck in his head along with his car being in the garage. "I hate walking everywhere! I'm a state alchemist I shouldn't be walking anywhere!" he mutters while walking beside the street.

Roy turns back to see if she was still there, but she had been gone for quite some time now. He smiles then continues walking. Roy would get the occasional wave and hello by the people of central which put a smile on his face.

Roy makes it back to central command by this time and is worn out. "I hate stairs..." He panted while walking up the stairs of central command. Roy's overreacting caught the secretary's eyes as she laughed she said "Do you need a glass of water sir?" Roy replies "No I'm fine thank you; it's just all this walking. I'm not really used to it. The sectary smiles then waves goodbye, Roy does the same.

Roy walks up to the doors to his office and waits a moment before busting them open. "Geeze are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" Breda said. Roy laughed "I feel like I'm about to have one, I guess I felt that we all needed to be." he joked around. "Where have you been sir?" Riza asked. As Roy goes to his desk then sits down he says "I was walking around central for a while, then I accidentally ran into a lovely young woman. Her name is Darcie Winters, have you ever heard about her?" he asks. The room gets a little quiet as they all look at each other and give the same answer "No". "It's not like you to be talking to random women, especially young women." Riza joked. "Hey leave the man alone, at least he's talking to women. Welcome to the game sir." Havoc said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Riza asked. "Well by the looks of it, ol' Falman over there has been out of the game for a while." Havoc replied. Falman looked up from his research "Huh? Did somebody say my name?" he asked. Roy and Havoc laughed. "Alright enough fooling around. Now everybody get back to work." Roy said. "Awh man such a party pooper. Do you mind if I get some air sir?" Havoc requested. "Sure. Riza help him outside would you and keep an eye on him." Roy replied then asked. Riza stood up and nodded. She then helped Havoc out the door.

"So Roy... This Darcie woman... You like her don't you..." Breda asked. Roy replied with a smile "I simply think she would be a good addition to the team. As long as she does good on her exam and I see how well she does in combat."."Yeah sure, that's a good reason." Breda said with a chuckle. "Sorry if I'm stepping out of line sir but, bringing another woman into the battlefield seems a bit odd and harsh." Kain said. "It's her decision if she wants to be a part of the unit, and besides I wouldn't mind having a piece of eye candy around the office." Roy replied. Breda and Kain both shook their heads as they continued working and Falman didn't hear a thing. Falman was a hard working man that concentrated very well on his work.

Days go by and it's the big day for military exams. Roy and his team sit in his office doing the usual thing, paperwork. Roy has completely forgotten about the exams being today. Everyone was quiet when a small knock was heard on the door. Roy looked up and stared at the door for a second looking confused. "Did anybody else hear that?" he asked. Kain replied "Hear what sir?" then a loud knocking was heard on the door. Darcie was on the other side of the door nervous as ever and excited at the same time. She was prepared to confront the fire alchemist and possibly ask for a position.

"Come in" Roy said in a louder tone so that she could hear him from the other side of the door. The door creeps open as Darcie peeps her head through. "Am I intruding sir?" Darcie asked softly as she peeped past the cracked door. "Not at all, please come in and take a seat." Roy said. "Thank you sir" Darcie then came in through the cracked door. She walked slowly to Roy's desk as she looked around see his team looking at her. "Do you all mind?" Roy said trying to be polite. All of them acted like they were looking at something else as they went back to work. Roy knew that they would be listening. Roy then stands up and hands out his hand. "Thanks for coming by, and nice uniform by the way. I'm assuming yesterday was exam day?" he said in a very polite tone. "Actually today was exam day. I just passed and got my uniform not too long ago. I thought that I'd come here since you said to if I passed." Darcie said after taking his hand and shaking it. Darcie then sat down as Roy did and kind of kept her head down a little. "Well it's great that you passed your exams. The reason I asked for you to come by is to see if you would be interested in joining the team." Roy said kicking back in his chair. Riza across the room eyes widened as she was surprised that's why he asked her to come by.

Darcie blushed and said "Y... Yes sir! I would be honoured to join your team." Roy laughed a little "I didn't quite ask you to join yet." he said. Darcie blushed a dark red colour "Oh I'm sorry sir I thought..." she said."It's alright private, no need to be sorry. I'd like you to join but I need to see your exam results and all the great paperwork to see how well you did today." he replied reassuring her. "Also I'd like to take you through the course so I can see what you can do with my very own eyes. It will be the same course but just a little harder than the exam. "Roy explained."I will gladly do that sir." Darcie replied with a smile.

"May I see your military certificate?" Roy asked. Darcie then handed him her paper "Of course sir." she replied. Roy takes the paper and looks over it. He notices she did very well on the close combat but not too well on firearms. The alchemy test, the optional test she did alright on. Roy continues looking through all the information and lets out a "hum". Darcie is on the edge of her chair as she is anticipating a response from Roy. "Well... All looks good here. I'd like to discuss this over tea, would that be alright?" he asked. "Yes Id like that. Will I need to bring anything?" Darcie replied then asked. Roy replies "No no Ill gathers the correct information before I arrive. Let's meet at the cafe on Fifth Street in an hour okay?" He says to her. "Sounds good sir, I'll be there." She replied. Darcie then stood up saluted Roy and left his office.

Havoc rolled over to Roy's desk "Yeah discuss paperwork over tea" he laughed. "I'm going out for a smoke." Havoc said rolling towards the door. Riza then gets up "I'll go with you, after all this I can't really bare to be cooped up here." she said to Havoc. Riza and Havoc leave the room and the door shuts. "Well it seems like everybody can just do what they want today." Roy says sarcastically.

Roy later gathers the correct information at the information desk in central command. He looks through the papers a little before bundling them up in a folder. Roy then works his way out of central command. Roy started thinking about what he was going to say and thinking about what he should ask her. Eventually he ends up in front of the old cafe on Fifth Street to find Darcie sitting alone sipping some tea. Everyone staring at her and keeping their distance. Roy looks disgusted at the people and thought how they could be so cruel.


	5. Chapter 5-Dracie

Chapter 5

Darcie 

Darcie saw that everyone was shooting a set of dirty look and avoid her like she had the Black Death, but she was use to it , she thought her Military uniform made have gained her some respect but seriously, I Just made it worse , She heard people saying thing like "Look the Ishbalan has become a Dog of the military , she wont last 1 week before she quits" and "Wow she try too fit in with us and betray her people wonder what it feels like a social outcast". Darcie calmly sipped her tea, she had an unusually calm tempter when it came to insult, no of the where as bad as the filthy half breed she received all her life. Unlike her father who was half Ishballan she didn't pick up the dark skin or thing might have ended differently. She sighed and hopped she stop embarrassing her self in front of Colonel Mustang again, she didn't want to be patronised but she thought it might be better if he spelt in out in some senses, in some other she didn't want to have to look up but her pride would be forcing her, she was a little nervous that if he found out what she was he'd back out of this, He was part of the Ishballan extermination after all.

She looked at her hands , finally thankful she ran home and grabbed her gloves before heading to the cafe , she wasn't proud of her scars and burns , but I guess that show what you get for playing around with fire , but she knew all to well from her uncle account that under no situation should she attempt human transmutation , the dead cannot be brought to life , but then again Darcie wasn't stupid and she knew that , she never lost anyone close to her to the hands of death , so she couldn't begin to comprehend what it must feel like , she lost friend to the harsh word of society.

Her Parents had both been part of the Ishbalan war, her mother as a nurse, her father as a solider for his people. So natural her father hated the military, her mother didn't like them but she refused to hate the soldier who didn't want to fight, but honestly had no choice on the matter. She respected her mother but her father she couldn't believe him, she had spoken to her parent since she was 13 so that would be 11 years now. She sighed hand hung her hair her white hair hiding her face. She could her people sniggering "Look at the girl she has been stood up" and "Ha-ha she couldn't tell it was a joke how stupid can you get" Darcie kept her call and looked up brushing a couple of stands of hair behind her ear , she sighed , he was late.

She brought the china cup to her lips that where fixed in to the serious expression, so what if it was a joke, Roy would be the one losing out no her. She kept telling him and she looked to the side her eyes widen there he was, a disgusted look on his face. Darcie notice the look wasn't directed at her as he dark eyes where focused on the people around her. She stood up to catch his attention "I was begun to think you might be messing with me, Sir" she replied avoid his glance.

"I am only a few minutes late, I had some things to attended to before leaving" he replied as he walked over to her.

"I wasn't complain, Sir" she replied softly "it wouldn't be the first time, people have stood me up" A blonde hair woman laughed and said "it isn't hard to see why; you're A filthy half breed".

Darcie eyes angled accusingly at her "I am not some dog, so what I am not a pedigree at least, I am not some inbreed who will end up sleeping with a blood relative"

The woman glared "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Roy spoke up "Privet, your a solider, you need to respect the citizens, remember they need to trust you to protect them. But also the citizens should show you respect even if you're a low ranking office because you are laying you life on the line for them"

The woman looked appalled that he had scolded her any further. "Damn Ishballan half breed" she muttered

Darcie saluted "I am sorry sir; I shall watch my mouth in future"

Roy looked surprised at how well she took it "very good Privet" and he took the seat on the other side of the table.

Darcie turned to the woman and bowed her head "I am sorry for my previous comment, id like to withdraw it and start again"

The woman looked almost as if she could slap her; she dropped a few coin on the saucer and left.

Darcie sighed and turned to face Roy and took a seat. Darcie dropped her eyes so he couldn't see them. "Darcie" he addressed her by her first name "I have seen them don't hide them from me, it could be considered rude"

Her eyes flicked up and she made eye connected with him "Sorry colonel" she replied

"Now let me ask, so not to assume, are you Ishballan?"

"Not pure, My dad is half Ishballan, but he has dark skin red eye and white hair, my mouth was born and raised all over, but she is a blonde hair, saffron eyes pale skin woman" she replied "Make ma a quarter and I gained the hair and eyes of an Ishballan and the skin like my mother" she replied softly "Sir" she quickly added on. She wondered why it mattered but Roy nodded and just brushed it off. Darcie felt her self blush what was going on, she suddenly found she had more respect towards him and she found her eyes browsing over him, taking in his dark blue eyes, his jet black hair, his broad shoulder and how every inch of him looked perfect. Darcie eye widen her eyes fluttering her eyelash in surprise 'don't You dare develop feeling for him , so he accepts that you Ishballan it means nothing, don't do this to you self '

"You okay?" Roy asked her

"Yes I am, just got something in my eyes, sir" she replied suspiciously quickly.

Roy sighed "well if you are sure "he replied "anyway we came


	6. Chapter 6-Roy

Paste

Chapter 6

Roy

Roy was sitting on at the table with Darcie about to discuss her abilities and to find out a little bit about her. Roy noticed that Darcie was blushing a little and she was relieved when she finally saw him arrive. Roy sat there looking through some of the paperwork. Darcie just sat there trying not to get caught looking at him in a gazing view. Roy looked up at her and caught her, "Sorry, like I said I was late leaving so I didn't get to look at any of this before I left." he said. Darcie was a little lost in a glare then said after a moment "Pardon?" she wasn't aware what she had been doing. Roy looked behind him trying to figure out what she had been looking at but saw nothing. Roy laughed and said "Nothing, just give me a minute to look through this."

Roy didn't know at first but he knew that she was indeed looking at him. The only thing he was unsure of was if she was just zoned out or if she had a crush on him. This made him very curious and he decided to try something. Roy piled the papers back into the folder and set them aside. "Alright, well were going to start this a little differently." he said while stretching. Darcie looked confused and nodded. Roy put his elbows on the table and folded his hands then rested his head on his hands, "I try to be a bit different every time I hire someone to be in my unit, so I am going to approach you completely different than others, okay?" Darcie replied saying "Yes sir, as she was unsure what he meant.

Roy looked her dead in the eyes, "So I know your part Ishbalan, that doesn't matter to me as long as you're committed to the military. What I want to know is everything else about you." Darcie quickly replied "I assure you sure that I am dedicated to the military!" Roy nodded, "Go on..." Darcie then took a second to think about what to say, "Well I live with my uncle, Dr. Sinclair who I told you about when we bumped into each other." she smiled nervously not sure if he remembered. "Ah yes you said that you taking bandages to your uncle and that you trained with him?" Roy replies. Darcie was surprised that he remembered all that, after all he is a very busy man. That statement caught Darcie's attention that he was paying attention to her. She was only unsure about if that was a good thing or not. "Stop it! Stop thinking about him like that! But then again what he would like me back! No just stop!" she kept saying in her head as things got quiet.

Roy coughed a little to break the awkward silence, "Okay, anything else?" he added. Darcie again snapped out of her mindless daze, "Oh sorry sir, I was just thinking of other things to say. To be honest all that I told you already is my life story, training near Briggs and what not. Roy looked down at a piece of paper he was writing on while talking to her and wrote some more. Darcie was nervous about what he was writing. Roy though he would try his trick now, "Well Darcie you seem like a nice beautiful young woman." he said smiling hoping it would work. Darcie blushed a dark maroon colour, "W...Why thank you sir..." she said shyly looking down."No need to blush Miss." he said sipping his tea. Roy thought that his idea had worked as she blushed and he just hoped that he didn't freak her out.

Darcie looked up blushing a little, "Sorry sir, a girl must blush when a handsome man like you gives a complement." she said smiling. Roy was relived and now more interested. "Sometimes I like to invite my subordinates out onto town for a cup of coffee or anything that seems interesting. I like to think of it as keeping a good friendship along with my co-workers." Roy said lying to see what her response would be. "I wouldn't mind that at all sir. Actually I wouldn't mind doing it with you anyways" Darcie replied before thinking about what she had said. "...Doing things like going out for coffee! Not what that sounded like sir..." she said in a very nervous and scared tone. Roy laughed a little, "I understood, please really you don't have to be so nervous and please call me Roy when were out of the office." he said chuckling while sipping his tea. Darcie let out a deep breath "Thank you sir, I mean Roy." she smiled and realized she hasn't touched her tea since he arrived. "And for the record, I also wouldn't mind doing it anyways" Roy said while quoting 'Doing it' teasing her. Darcie blushed again, "I would like that Roy." "Then it's settled, I'll look at this paperwork tonight and I will give you an answer tomorrow. How does meeting me in the park tomorrow around the fountain sound?" he said looking at her eyes. "That sounds perfect Roy. So we'll call it a date then." Darcie said then teased. "Only if you prefer." he smiled.

Roy packs up his folder and other papers and stands up putting the tip on the table. Darcie stands up and looks at him. "Also a quick last question before I leave" Roy said. Darcie looked at him then said, "Okay what is it sir..?" "What's your favourite flower?" Roy said smirking as he headed for the door. Darcie looked over at him and said "I don't really know, I guess I never really paid attention on what flowers I liked." "Okay then, till tomorrow Darcie." Roy's last words were as he went through the door and left the cafe. Darcie stood there for moment thinking about why she asked that last question. She sighed then walked out of the cafe. Darcie thought to herself "I wish I knew his intensions, I think there for me but I can't be certain. I just can't wait for tomorrow." while walking home with the same smile she had on her lips as she came home from first meeting Roy, or could it have been even bigger..

your document here...


	7. Chapter 7- Darcie

Chapter 7

Darcie 

Darcie slipped the door open and walked through, to be greeted by her uncle. "So you got in?!" he replied surprised taking in the military uniform.

"Mmh, but why are you so surprised?"She replied pouting and then replied "But you will not believe what happened to me..."

"No reason, but go on tell me?" he replied

"Roy Mustang, meet me for coffee and invited me out tomorrow" she said

He uncle shook his head "Darcie , don't get to attached to him" he replied "Not only is he your superior, Your both in the military , if he get hurt or killed and you are too attached it will screw you up for life"

She glared "You have to remember, that I know what I am doing , also cant you sound a little happy , I haven't had someone who isn't in my family accept me for who I am... and not just see that I am a filthy half breed"

Her uncle looked taken aback "Darcie you need to keep your temper under control" he replied

"He said that but understand that I've always put up with it, enough is enough, I am laying my life down for them, and I would like a little respect "she snapped

Her uncle smiled "Now that is the Darcie I raised" he laughed "You have your spark back"

She sighed and sat down pulling her glove off rubbing her burns lightly, the bandage lay on the table and she suddenly had an idea.

She picked up the bandages and coves her burns across her wrist and her arms with them. As she smiled she left her fingers free, so not to cause trouble when she would fight.

Smirking her uncle slumped down next to her "so do you like him?"

Darcie looked over wide eyed "Who?"

"Colonel Mustang?" he asked slowly

Darcie face went the shame shade as her eyes "he is a nice Guy that is all"

Her uncle laughed "You can't fool me, good luck fooling the colonel "he began leaving and as soon as she heard his foot steps run down the stairs to the lab. She laid back against the sofa, her legs across the arm her arms by her side. Her head rested on the cushion, she sighed heavily and pulled the pillow close to her as she stared blank you at the ceiling. She pulled the pillow to her face screaming in to it in frustration "Why on earth do I crush on the guy who I will never get?"

She pushed her self and sighed as she swung her legs around and wandered to the kitchen and saw the empty milk bottle. She growled and walked down to the lab and opened the door and looked around at the animal and chimera's that snarled and barked at her. She snarled back and suddenly she froze as something brushed her leg "meow" the animal said and Darcie looked down at her uncle's cat, Holly. There was a bark and Darcie ran in and saw a pure white puppy sitting on the floor "Doctor!" she snapped "where did the puppy come from?" she asked

"She appeared at the door I couldn't leave it" he replied "Plus I..."

Darcie eyes widened and looked down at it and it looked up at her grinning and the wolf growled at holly that hissed.

She picked the puppy up and it nuzzled her check licking her. "Right, you are not hurt this dog" she said "I always wanted a puppy, plus holly like her" she picked the bowl of milk "I am going to get some more milk and I am taking her for a walk She grabbed the rope on her uncles desk and carried the puppy out of the lab and place the milk bowl down in the kitchen and put the puppy down and she sat looking at the animal "Now what shall I call you?" she asked


	8. Chapter 8-roy

Chapter 8

Roy

Roy walked out of the cafe and looked around. "Oh yeah" he said in a dull tone "I don't have my car back yet" he muttered to himself and giving out a light sigh. "I guess I'm walking again" Roy said walking down the sidewalk. Roy looked up as he saw that night would be a little while before it arrived. "I guess I can walk to the garage and check on my car and maybe go do something else." Roy said as he walked towards the garage. Roy shoved his hands in his pocket and continued down the road.

As Roy was walking the people of central would stare at him. After all a high ranking officer like himself shouldn't be walking around central at this time at night. He just smiled and continued his walk. Roy knew that the people saw him as a hero, not an outcast like Darcie. Deep down he wants to know what it feels like to be shunned by the people, but then again that wouldn't be very good for his quest to become fuehrer.

Roy walked around the corner to see Dave the mechanic working on another car. Roy and Dave go back from when they were kids, they didn't talk much afterwards because of their different career choices. "Hey Dave!" Roy said with a smile. Dave rolled out from under a car, "Hey man how's it going? He said waving his greased up hand. "I should be asking you that how's my car?" Roy laughed and asked. "Well she's been done for a couple days now. You should check up on it more often next time." Dave said while pointing at his parked car. "Are you serious?! You could have called you know!" Roy was a little angry. Dave laughed, "I did no one picked up the phone." Roy just sighed, "Well I've been busy lately, and I have a meeting with a young woman tomorrow at the park." Dave looked confused "A meeting? Do you mean a date?" Roy's eyes widened, "No a meeting, it is strictly professional. She seems like a nice young woman that could be good potential for my Unit." he said. "Well put it how you want, that's not how the rest of the world sees it. Come on I'll get you your keys and you still need to pay me." David said while walking to the front building.

Roy followed David into the front building. David got behind the counter and said, "That will be ten thousand dollars." while putting his hand out. "Are you serious?! That much for just a few simple fixes?!" Roy said extremely surprised. "Hey, if it was simple you would have done it yourself." David laughed. Roy then just shook his head and handed him the money. David then handed him his keys to his car. "Next time it will be cheaper, after coming here for a few times things begin to get cheaper." David said to Roy while walking back outside to Roy's car. "Next time? If my car ever bites the dust again it will be its last. As much money as I put into it already I could have a new car by now." Roy said with a little laugh. "Hell you have enough money now to buy a new car don't you? All that military money and you don't spend a penny of it. You have to have so much saved up." David said. "Yeah your right. Then again you would go out of business if I quite coming back all the time and besides it's nice to visit an old friend every once in a while." Roy said while getting in his car and rolling down his window. "Yeah maybe so.. Maybe sometime soon we can grab a drink and catch up." David said with a sigh. "Sounds good to me. I'll stop by after work sometime next week and see what's going on." David nodded and waved goodbye.

Roy drove out of the parking lot of David's garage and got onto the road. Roy thought to himself "Where should I go next. Maybe I should just go home.". While Roy was driving down the road he saw the local florist outside tending to the flowers. It caught his eye and got an idea. Roy parked his car next to the shop. He got out and went up to the woman. "Excuse me miss, how's the flowers today?" he said talking to the woman. She looks at Roy and smiles "There doing absolutely fine sir. Would you like to take a couple off my hands for a price?" she said to him. "Yeah actually I would, but just not a couple. How does one of each sound." Roy asked. She smiled and said, "that's fine sir." she picked up one of each from the rack she was at and handed them to Roy. "Actually miss I meant one of each flower out of all the flowers you have for sale." he smiled. The woman looked at him surprised, "For someone special sir? Also where do you plan on putting these?" she said. "Well not exactly someone special, more like someone that deserves it and to answer your other question. Would you mind if I paid for them now and pick them up tomorrow afternoon and if you could bundle them all up in something that will work?" Roy replied while asking. "That is not a problem sir, it's the least I can do after such a huge order." she said smiling. Roy then paid the woman and left the shop with a smile on his face.

Roy got into his car and decided he spent enough money for today. He decides to drive home and get relax a little before going over her paperwork. Roy arrives home and grabs the folder before going inside his home.

Roy walks in and puts his jacket and hat onto the coat rack near the front door. He walks to the kitchen and slaps the folder onto the dining table before getting a glass of water. He sits down and goes over the paperwork completely forgetting about relaxing. He goes over the paperwork and is happy about what he sees. There was only one thing that caught his eye that was a little disappointing. After reading all of the paperwork he decides to just go to sleep. Roy walks to his bed and flops down onto it from exhaustion then slowly falls asleep.

The next morning Roy gets ready for work and drives to central command. He walks in and looks to be completely refreshed. The sectary looks at him, "Looks like you got your car back sir." she said smiling. "Yeah, I guess you can tell because I'm not wore out and sweaty." Roy said with a laugh. Roy carried on heading to his office and the sectary went back to work.

Roy opened his office door slowly to see everyone talking to each other not doing a piece of work. Roy looks around for a moment before everyone shut up and acted like they were doing something. Roy went to his desk smiling. "Looks like someone's a little happy." Havoc said. Roy looked up, "Is there a problem with being happy?" he said. "Nope not at all, so what did you two do last night?" Havoc teased. Roy smiled and replied, "It was merely just a simple meeting for tea talking about work.". Havoc laughed, "So nothing else happened then?" he said. "Nope thing at all. But I will be going out for another meeting in a couple hours to talk about her joining the unit." Roy stated. Riza looked up and said, "Already going out for a second date? That isn't much like you sir." in a dull tone. Roy just looked over at her before looking at some paperwork.

After a half hour everyone is still doing paperwork. Roy then stretches, "Sergeant Fuery, will you please go down to the cafe and get us a pitcher of tea." he says. "Yes sir." Kain replies as he heads to the cafe. "After he gets back, we will have a small meeting about our new member, assuming she will join us." Roy says right after he leaves. Everyone nodded and continued their work. After a few minutes Kain comes back and places the pitcher and glasses on the centre table. Roy gets up and gets himself a glass then sits back down. He takes a drink before saying, "Alright so all of you know we will be getting a new member in our unit soon. I want to take any questions about her so you can get an idea of what to expect so who want to go first?"

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Breda speaks up, "Well what does she do, or what is she good at?" he asks. "From the looks at her report she is very good at close combat and has her own weapon of choice." Roy replies. Riza then asks, "So what's she bad at?" Roy looks down at her paperwork, "She not really bad at anything but the worst course she took was firearms." Riza crossed her arms, "Well at least my job is still intact." Roy looks back up, "Look nobodies getting replaced. We are simply just adding." Falman asks, "What about space? It's so crowded in this small room, especially with Havoc in his wheelchair... No offence." Havoc just waves off his comment. "At the moment I will be requesting a new office. It will be plenty big enough, big enough for all of us to have our own work areas. There will be no more sitting at the table crowded." Roy replies. Everyone seemed to of liked the fact that they were going to get a new office. "One thing you all need to know is that she is part Ishbalan, we are to see her as one of us, no discrimination. Understood?" Roy says for his final comment. Everyone seemed a little surprised that he was hiring an Ishbalan soldier but they nodded and knew nothing was wrong with it.

Roy stands up and gathers his things. "Good, now I'm going to have my meeting now." Roy says while walking towards the door. He gets to the door and opens it though before leaving, "And you all can take the rest of the day off." he says then shuts the door behind him. Kain looks surprised, "Wow he's been such a good mood lately, this Darcie woman must be a really good addition." he says. Havoc replies "Yeah maybe so. Hey Riza, want to go for a drink?" Riza looks even more surprised "Yeah I guess, but I'm going to check on Hayate then I can." Havoc smiles, "Great, meet me at the pub okay". Riza nodded as she was gathering her things then left the office before everyone else while blushing.

Roy walks down the hall and goes up to the sectarys desk, "Excuse me miss, but my team and I are leaving early and will be off duty." The sectary looks up at him and says, "Oh okay, thanks for letting us know." Roy nods then walks out of central command. As Roy was walking down to his car he was trying to remember what he had to do before going to see Darcie. He finally gets to his car and gets in before realizing he needed to pick up the flowers. Roy drives back to the florists shop and picks up a box of flowers neatly wrapped individually and gently placed into the box. He then heads to the park to meet Darcie.

Roy arrives at the park and sees Darcie sitting on a bench with a little puppy. He parks next to the bench and gets out. Darcie stands up and picks up her puppy. "I didn't know you had a dog" he said as he opened his trunk. "Oh this is Lyric; I actually just got her yesterday." Darcie says. "Oh that's nice, would you please come here for a moment." Roy asks. Darcie walks over to the trunk to see a box, "What is it?" she asked. Roy then opens the box and reveals every flower in Amestris, "Since you said you didn't have time to really look at the flowers, I got one of each to see what you like the most." Darcie looked very surprised and blushed "Th... Thank you sir..." she said before looking through the flowers. As Darcie was looking through the flowers Lyric jumps out of her arms and licks a certain flower. "Do you like that one girl?" Darcie says while petting Lyric. "I like this one sir" She says while holding up a red amaryllis flower. Roy smiles, "Good, you may keep it Darcie and please like I said before call me Roy when not in work hours." Darcie picks Lyric back up, "Can I leave it here for now, so I can hold Lyric?" She asked. Roy nodded and put the flower back and closed the trunk.

"So you have a new dog named Lyric huh? Let me guess is she a collie?" Roy says while looking at Lyric and petting her. "I am not sure, but I think you may be right. How did you know?" Darcie asks. "I love dogs personally, although I don't own one because I simply can't provide it enough attention." he replies. Darcie looks surprised and thinks to herself "Wow he loves dogs too; he even knew what breed Lyric is. I guess I am falling for him." Darcie then puts Lyric down to walk. "Oh that's too bad. I guess spending time with all the ladies takes up most of your time." Roy looks up at her and smirks "Trust me all my time hasn't been going to the ladies that's for sure. Even if I could use my time with a woman I would but I'm getting older and less attractive I guess." Darcie walks along with Roy before saying, "Really? Maybe you don't get out much but you don't seem old to me or nothing less from attractive." Roy laughs and looks down at Lyric, "You don't have to flatter me for the job you know. You basically already have the job."

Roy thought to himself, "Was she trying to come onto me? Do I try to make a move or will that make things awkward." this frustrated Roy but he didn't show it. "I noticed that little Lyric here doesn't have any tags." he said looking up Darcie. "Yeah, I was going to get these here, but there a little out of my budget." she says pointing at the silver dog tags she saw before as they were walking past the jewellery store. Roy looks over and sees the fancy tags, "These? How about I buy them for you?" he says. Darcie replies, "I wouldn't want to be in debt, but thanks for the offer." Roy then says, "Okay I see, Ill buy them and you can repay me but going out to dinner with me tomorrow? How does that sound?" he says taking a chance. Darcie blushes a bright red, "That sounds wonderful Roy... Th... This would be a date?" she asks. Roy was happy that she accepted his offer, "Yes a date." he replied. Darcie then hugged Roy tightly. Roy a little surprised then hugged her back. "Let's go buy these tags then shall we." Roy says while holding the door open. Darcie walks through the door and nodded. Roy goes up the clerk and requests the silver tags, Darcie then puts the correct information on them and placed them on Lyric's collar.

They eventually leave the store after getting the tags. "It seems like Lyric really like the tags" Roy says after looking down at her. Lyric kept looking down at the tags and stumbling over them. "Yeah maybe a little too much" Darcie says then picks her up. "She can't even walk correctly now." Darcie said smiling and nuzzling Lyric. "It seems like you really love her, its good to love something and to care for it." Roy said smiling. "Yeah, maybe in a few days Ill have another to care about?" Darcie said nuzzling lyric trying to hide her red cheeks. "Maybe..." Roy replies.

"But anyways back to business." Roy says before taking a seat at a bench near the fountain. Darcie sat down next to him and put Lyric down to wonder around. "I looked over your paperwork and everything seemed great except one thing caught my eye." Roy says putting his arms across the top of the bench, his hand going behind her back. Darcie leaned back letting his hand touch her back, "What caught your eye?" she replies. "You scored well on intelligence and close combat exams or courses but you didn't do very well on firearms course." He says. Darcie looks over at him, "I see, I don't like to use firearms because I believe there for cowards." she replies. Roy laughs. "Don't let Lieutenant Hawkeye catch you saying that. She's our firearms expert and excellent marksman. Don't think that firearms are for cowards, it takes more to pull a trigger than it does to swing a sword or snap a finger." he says. Darcie nods, "I'm sorry for my comment." while saying. "It's alright." Roy reassured her. "Will that be a problem?" she asks. "No it shall not but I do recommend going to the range often to learn some things. You never know when you need to make a distance shot to save a life." Roy says.

After that things got a little quiet. Roy had sat there looking at the fountain pour out constant water, and the sun setting making the sky a red orange colour. He scoots over a little before putting his arm around Darcie and placing his hand on her shoulder. Darcie blushed and scooted even closer to Roy making their bodies almost touch. "The sunset is beautiful isn't it" Roy asks. "Yes, yes it is" she replied. They sat together quietly watching the sun set not moving for a while. Little Lyric was fast asleep on the grass next to the bench. The sun is almost gone and it's getting very dark in the park, the park lights have not turned on yet. Roy then turns to her, Darcie turns to him and they look into each others eyes deeply. Roy then leans in for a kiss. Darcie then gets very close and kisses him back. They both wrap their arms around each other as they kiss. The lights finally turn on and Roy lets go of her lips looking into her eyes.

After a few minutes of looking into each others eyes Roy stands up and Lyric barks and whines. "It's getting late. Your uncles probably worried sick, and I'm sure little Lyric is hungry." Roy says. "You're probably right I must be going." Roy then helps Darcie up and she picks up her puppy. "Ill drops you off at home, okay" he says. "Thank you Roy that would be great." she replies. They head back to his car and she gets in the passenger side with Lyric. Roy goes to the trunk to get her flower then get in the driver side. "Here don't forget this" he says handing her the flower. "Oh yeah, thank you again." she said smiling and smelling the flower as Lyric curled up on her lap sleeping. Roy then drives back to her uncle's house. Darcie gets out when they arrive. Roy puts the window down before saying, "Ill see you tomorrow for dinner, Ill pick you up at seven okay?" Darcie smiled while looking through the window; "Okay sounds perfect and thank you again for tonight." she says then blows him a kiss before walking to the front door. Roy smiles and drives back home. Today was a great day...


	9. Chapter 9-darcie

Paste

Chapter 9

Darcie

Darcie opened the door and shut it firmly behind her and lyric jumped from her arms and land neatly on the floor, before proudly walking off to the lab to show of the tags. Darcie sunk down back against the door and just sighed an amazing smile on her face. Her uncle strolled in carrying Lyric "How on earth did you afford these?" he asked flicking the tags.

"how about I tell you the whole story once I have regained my composure..." she said with a sigh

Her uncle spied the flower and his mouth made an 'O' shape and he smiled "I go make you a cup of tea , why don't you move from the door step"

Darcie got up and took lyric from her uncle , as she head to the sitting room sitting down cuddling Lyric that was curled up on her lap Darcie smiled softly and her uncle sat the tea on the table sitting opposite her "now I want to know everything?"

She smirked and began explain and telling everything that had gone on and left out the fact that they had kissed because one thing still left her puzzled about that.

Her uncle shook her head "Well that colonel know how to surprise even me..." he laughed the smiled "well i am glad you have found a unit so quickly, also tomorrow your going out with you superior, 2 thing to remember 1, sleeping with him wont move you up the ladder any quicker and 2 You aren't going to keep it down low very long."

Darcie whimpered and said "I hadn't even thought of that yet, Doctor!"

"I assure you anyone who knows about this, will be think that is what you are attempting to do" he purred before sighing " Honestly Darcie do you really think anyone would expect the Colonel to actually be interested in you ?"

Darcie suddenly Noticed something 'he said "Trust me all my time hasn't been going to the ladies that's for sure. Even if I could use my time with a woman I would but I'm getting older and less attractive I guess' Was he planning on using me... No No , I am sure if he was going to do that he use his charm on some pretty blonde thing'

"Darcie, are you okay?" Doctor Sinclair asked her briefly

Darcie yawned "Just a little tired, it is late I have work in the morning so please excuse me I have to go to bed" she stood up place lyric on the sofa who just got up and followed her to her room. She flop down and licked her lips , she could still taste him on them. Lyric came and faced her whimpering "What is wrong girl?" she asked looking at the dog face. Lyric just nuzzled against her hair and went to sleep. Darcie joined slightly after.

Darcie was woke up in the morning by lyric yanking the covers off Darcie sat up "Lyric it is 5am" she sighed "I don't need to get there till 7:30 am " she sighed laying back down and pulling the cover back up , only having lyric remove them and hand her the lead... "Fine, I take you for a walk!" she sighed sitting up and pulling a pair of loose trousers out of the wardrobe and a top and cardigan. Darcie pulled on her flats and clipped the leash to lyric. Who as soon as they where out of the door began to pull Darcie along , It was more like lyric taken Darcie for a walk , Darcie was too tried to take notice of lyric dragging her through the park and around the shops before dragging her home. Darcie sighed yawning as she opened the door, before she put food and water out for lyric "it is 5:30 , not much point me going back to bed now girl" Lyric barked in agreement before Darcie went upstairs for a shower. She was drying her hair and tying it up when her uncle stuck his head around her door "Lyric got you up" he teased

"Mmh, why?"

"She tried getting me up first" he laughed "You have fun look after that bundle of energy "

"Mike?" Darcie said calling her uncle by his first name

"Yes Darcie?" he sound confused, she never called him by his first name

"I'll do you paper work for you, if you promise to take her for a long walk once i get home from work. Roy is taking me out tonight i haven't got the time and I really haven't the body clock to do with 5 am wake ups"

He uncle nodded "Long walks instead of two got it" he smiled before leaving Darcie to play with her hair. She finally settled to just having it in two plaits as it kept most of it out of her face.

She ran down stairs and almost tripped send her self stumbling down the last few "I hate being so clumsy. Good thing i haven't show the military that yet" she gave nervous laugh and lyric bounded on her and she hugged the puppy "Get off Lyric, I have to go to work, you woke me up so I am going in early"

Lyric whimpered as Darcie put her down "Ill be home at 5 okay" Darcie replied "okay?" she ran to the lab stair calling "I am of Doctor , I'll be back at 5"

Mike called back "Be careful" he laughed as Darcie rolled her eyes "I am not a kid anymore, I am 24!"

Darcie ran out the back door fix her sword and sheath to her uniform.

She began walking to work, for the hours difference the streets where already busy. She walked with her hand sunk deep in to he pockets, she remind her self on the way home to buy more bandages her had come of earlier and her uncle had hidden them again, she suspect them to be down in the lab along with half the mugs and plates. 'Mike really needs to get out and find a wife' she thought as she walked by. A kid called out "HEY LADY! NICE WEAPOND!" He ran over to her "You Ishbalan aren't you?! That is so Cool wait till my friend i know the Ishbalan lady! What Is Your name ?"

"Darcie , aren't you going to get in to trouble talking with me ?"

"No My mummy isn't from around here she is From Drachma..." he smiled and said "Miss Darcie Can i Maybe see you use your sword one day?" he asked in a sate of awe

"Of course, what is your name?" she asked smiling brightly

"I am Ben, Miss Darcie" he replied "You are so Cool being in the military too , I want to join when i grow up , i want to be an sate alchemist like my daddy was"

"Well Ben i am sure you can be" she said

"Wow thank Miss Darcie, I have to go now that my Mummy over there bye" he said running over to his mother who looked at Darcie and nodded her head in greeting.

Darcie laughed "bye" she called and smiled she heard a couple of comment but she smiled as two of them sound okay "She didn't do anything she seemed quite happy to talk to him" and "She doesn't seem to bad"

She pushed her white plaits behind her shoulder as she headed down the street. 'it is nice to know not everyone hate me' she smiled 'wait didn't he say his dad was a sate alchemist and his mum was from drachma , maybe there is a bit of hope for me and Roy to be come more than ... stop think this Darcie Behave yourself private' she thought blushing darkly as she walked in tot central command "Hello Private" the sectary said "Do you know what you are to do today ?"

Darcie nodded "I think so , but you would you mind confirming my idea quickly"

your document here...


	10. Chapter 10-Roy

Chapter 10

Roy

Roy is on his way home with his head up high and a big smile. Today was the first day in a long time since Roy has felt like this. It was almost midnight before Roy arrived home. The night was pitch black and the only lights around were the faint brightness coming from neighbors windows. Roy parks his car and turns out the headlights, making the night even darker. Roy exits his car and he couldn't see a thing. Roy then snaps his finger to make a small flare of fire to create enough light to see his way to the front door. Roy then walks to his door quickly before the light was gone then unlocked his door. He enters the room and turns on the light, so bright now after the immense darkness he is blinded by the light a little.

Roy walks to the kitchen covering his eyes and gets a cup of tea. He downs the cup with a few gulps, after all he hasn't drunken anything since he left the office this afternoon. Roy then made his way to the couch and flopped down. Not one second has the smile left his face. Darcie has been on his mind ever since he met her walking down the street. "There's just something about her" he said to himself. He then turned on TV but he didn't pay attention to a thing it played as he was thinking about Darcie. Eventually he made his way to the bedroom and fell asleep.

It was six am and Roy woke up peacefully to the sounds of many chirping birds. Roy then sits up, "That was different." he said. Roy didn't sleep very well with all the stress on his mind. Now that he had Darcie to think about everything just seemed so much better. Roy grabs a shower and then buts on a clean uniform. After doing that he goes to his closet and looks for casual clothing to wear for dinner tonight with Darcie. Looking through all the uniforms he had he could only find a few pieces of casual clothing. He then picks out a white t-shirt and a tan over jacket, along with some dark blue jeans and belt. He sets them on the bed for when he gets home. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a ascot that he used to wear and decides to add that to his attire.

After Roy finally gets ready and straightens up the house a little bit he gets ready to head out. "You never know when a guest might come by" he said to himself. Deep in the back of his dirty mind he had thoughts about what may come tonight. Roy opens the door smiling but then right before he steps out he hears the roar of rain slamming against the ground. "Uh I hate rain." He says before getting his rain coat off the rack and puts his plastic on his military hat. Roy puts them on then goes to his car. He quickly gets in and he hears the heavy rain pounding on the metal of the car, the sound of a million tiny drummers. Roy then starts the engine and drives off to work at central command.

Nothing but the sound of rain, then a faint car engine. Roy arrives at central command. The breaks squeal a little. It catches Roy's attention but he knows it's only the wetness from the rain on his breaks. He gets out and locks his door before quickly heading into the building. Roy gets through the doors and shakes the rain off his coat like a dog. The sectary notices, "Oh Colonel Mustang, acting like a true dog of the military I see." she said with a giggle. Darcie turned around and say Roy standing at the door drenched. Roy walks up to the counter, "Yeah, typical dog. How's the day been so far? Quiet like usual?" he asks before confronting Darcie. Darcie stood there not wanting to interrupt Roy. "Yes quiet like usual, you know how it is on rainy days." The sectary replies. "Yeah, and I'm not that much useful either so it's a good thing." he said in a dull tone. "Don't worry Roy, that's why you're not the only state alchemist around." she laughed. Roy just waved her off with a smirk.

Roy turns to Darcie, "How are you Private?" he says to Darcie. "Also sir, Private Winters here was saying she was looking for you, that you may have orders for her." The sectary says. "Yes yes, I'll handle it miss." Roy replies then the sectary nods and helps another person. "I'm doing great sir." Darcie finally got to reply. "That's wonderful to hear. Walk with me." he says while walking down the hall. Darcie follows by his side. "I'd like you to meet everyone first. You will not be joining us until next week unfortunately. Next week I will have a new office and you will have your own personal space to work in there. I will put your desk closest to mine." Roy says with a smile. Darcie blushes and gains a big smile, "Thank you sir, but what shall I be doing in the mean time?" she asks. "Well I am promoting you straight up to Sergeant skipping a couple ranks that way you can be my close combat specialist. You will need to return your uniforms medals for the correct medals. Also after that you will have a week off with double pay due to your jump of ranks. I would like for you to spend time with your uncle and puppy while you what the time off, because you will be busy afterwards." he says to her.

Roy then gets to his current small office with Darcie. He walks in with her and the team looks up from their work. "Good morning everyone, this is our new close combat specialist Sergeant Darcie Winters." he says after getting to his desk. Darcie then goes around to each person and introduces herself. She goes to Falman, Breda and Kain first she gives the same greeting and they all give the same reply, "Hello my name is Darcie Winters" she handed out her hand. They shook her hand while saying "It's nice to meet you, welcome to the unit miss.". Darcie has a smile on her face as she feels accepted and that they didn't mind her being part Ishbalan. Darcie gets to Riza and hands out her hand, "Hello miss, my name is." she says before being interrupted. "I know who you are, welcome to the team." Riza says in a dull tone not shaking her and then goes back to her work. Darcie just stood there before turning around. She goes up to Havoc in his wheelchair. "Hello sir, my name is Darcie Winters." she said leaning over to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Darcie. Call me Havoc, I hate being called sir. And don't mind her, something has had her all wadded up the past week." he said laughing while shaking her hand. "Shut up Havoc!" Riza said in a growling tone. "Enough you two, why don't you take Havoc out for a stroll Riza?" Roy said. "Fine." Riza said before jerking his wheelchair around then out the door. "Geeze woman you trying to kill me?" Havoc said, you could hear him from a distance.

Roy sat down in his chair after they left . "Darcie please have a seat." he said. Darcie slowly sat down in a chair next to Breda. "Don't worry I don't bite" Breda said with a laugh. Darcie turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for trying to make me feel comfortable.". "Okay well guys Darcie here will be joining us next week in our new office, assuming we get it." Roy said to the remaining group. Everyone smiled and was excited to finally get out of the small room. "Darcie you may leave now, and enjoy your time off." Roy said. Darcie nodded, "Thank you sir again!" she said while heading for the door. "See you next week." Everyone else said waving bye. Darcie left the office and returned home.

Roy shuffles through all the paperwork on his desk trying to straighten it up to look like a presentable Colonel. "So Sergeant Winters, is her reports good?" Breda asks. "Of course they are, they have to be.. Right Colonel?" Kain says. "Yes her reports are great, her close combat is outstanding. the only thing saw wrong was she isn't that good with a firearm." Roy said reassuring the team. "Wow, if you would have said that while Riza was here she would have laughed." Falman says. "Have you seen her actually do anything at first hand though is what I'm asking." Breda said. Roy looked up and said, "Yes of course" he said lying. Roy didn't want them to know that he hired her right away because he was falling for her.

Time passes by and the day comes to an end. Its five pm and dinner is in two hours. Today was the first day in years that Roy was the first to leave the office. Roy put his coat and hat on and walked back out to his car in the same pouring rain. Roy gets to his car and drops his keys in a puddle. "Ah damn" he says while picking them up. Roy gets in his car and returns home. Roy decides tonight had to be the best night and he needed to make it that way. Roy took another shower to make sure he's completely clean and he shaves his face removing any scruff.

After an hour of spending time in the bathroom Roy finally comes out. Roy hasn't been this clean in quite some time. He looked at the time and realized he spent way too long in the bathroom. "Ah only have an half hour left until I need to be at Darcie's." he muttered to himself. Roy puts his clothes on and spends five minutes looking in the mirror making sure everything was perfect. Some may say he was worse than a girl at getting ready for a date but a perfectionist is a perfectionist. Roy looks out the window and sees that it's still raining and he will need a jacket. He decides to use his suite jacket and a towel to cover his head. It's just time to leave.

Roy leaves his house with the towel over his head protecting his hair from the rain. He gets in the car and tosses the towel in the back seat. Before heading to Darcie's, Roy has just enough time to pick her up a gift. Roy pulls up the florists stand and asks for a bouquet of red amaryllis, the flower that she had picked out the night before. The woman gets the flowers and hands them to him from outside the car, Roy pays the woman and leaves. Roy arrives at Darcie's a couple minutes early and parks his car. He grabs the flowers and lifts his jacket over his head before running up to the front door and awning.

Roy shakes off the rain on his jacket then rings her door bell, holding the bouquet of flowers in his hands. After a moment the door creeps open to Darcie standing in the doorway in a red dress and black heels. The dress had covered her arms completely and a little over her hands. "W..Wow... You Look beautiful." Roy said extremely star struck. Darcie blushed and looked at his hands holding the flowers she liked, "Are those for me?" she said in a soft tone. Roy looked down at the flowers as he was speechless, "Oh yeah, these are for you." he said handing out the flowers in his shaky hand. Darcie giggled then took the flowers and smelled them. "Let me go put these in water then we can go okay?" she said turning around to the kitchen. Roy just stood there watching her walk, it was like a goddess had fallen into his life. Darcie came back and looked behind him to see the rain, "Oh no its raining.." she said. Roy quickly took off his jacket and held it over her head, "C'mon hurry into the car." he said walking behind her. Darcie walked as fast as she could in the heels, it wasn't very fast.

Roy got in the driver side and looked over at Darcie, he was drenched from the rain. His hair was dripping onto his lap. "Your all wet now, I'm sorry." Darcie said. "It's okay." Roy said reaching back for his towel and dries his hair off. Now Roy's hair was a messy train wreck, no longer neatly groomed. Roy saw his reflection in the windshield, "Oh no my hair!" he panics. Darcie chuckles, "Don't worry, if you're lucky your hair would have looked like that later anyways." she teased. Roy looked over at her surprised by her comment. Roy was even more nervous than what he was before. After a minute they drove off to the restaurant.

Roy pulls up and parks next to an exotic restaurant and the rain has dies down to a light drizzle. "Wow, this place looks incredible and I haven't even seen the inside." Darcie said. Roy smiles and gets out hurrying over to open her door. "Thank you Roy." she said. Roy puts out his arm and Darcie takes it and then they walk in. The line for dinner was a little long. Most of the people in the line left the place arguing, "How the hell are we supposed to get an reservation if there always so busy!"they people said. Finally they reached the counter. "Name please" the waiter said. He looked like a very snobby person. "Oh I don't have a reservation." Roy said. The waiter sighed "Sir I'm afraid you need a reservation to dine here." he said in a very unpleasant tone. "No I don't" Roy said smirking while showing off his state alchemist pocket watch. "Excuse me sir, my apologies, right this way." the waiter knew that it could risk his job if he didn't let a state alchemist in. Darcie looked up at Roy while holding his arm, she felt in a presence of such a higher man and admired him.

Roy and Darcie took their seats at a well kept booth. "Thank you sir." Roy said to the waiter. The waiter looked surprised at his kindness and asked them for their orders and received wine on the house. Both Roy and Darcie gave their orders and the waiter left. "I didn't realize that being a state alchemist had so much power." she said in awe. "It does certainly have its perks." he laughed and drank his wine. "Also thanks again for coming tonight." Roy said. "Oh really it was my pleasure, I was waiting for you to ask me out for a while." she said taking a drink. Darcie drank her wine quickly because she was nervous and didn't want to make a fool out of herself. "Whoa whoa whoa slow down there, I don't want you to get all tipsy on me" Roy said teasing. Darcie poured a little more in her glass, "Sorry". Roy laughed, "It's alright.".

Shortly after that the waiter arrives with their meals. Most of the people in the restaurant have already been there for quite some time and they sill haven't gotten their food. "Here you go sir and madam." the waiter says then leaves. "This looks delicious!" Darcie said in excitement. "You deserve it darling." he said with a smile. she looks at him and smiles "Thank you again, this is too much really". "No no its fine just enjoy it." Roy says smiling. They begin to eat and after a couple bites Roy says, "You know, you've been on my mind all day. I wanted to make this perfect." he said looking into her eyes. Darcie looks back into his eyes "I've been thinking about you the whole time I've known you and this is perfect.". After a couple glasses of wine and finishing off what they could of their platters they call for the check. Roy leaves a generous tip and pays the bill.

As there leaving Darcie holds out her hand. Roy grabs her hand and looks over to her and smiles. They walk outside and are walking to the car in the drizzling night. Darcie then leans over and kisses his cheek. "I loved that kiss last night." she said blushing. "I did too" Roy said opening her side of the car. Darcie climbs in and Roy gets in on his side. Roy starts the car and lets it get warm, it's a little chilly outside. "Burr its cold." Darcie says. "Maybe this will warm you up." Roy replies and leans over and plants a kiss on her lips. Darcie closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss as she leaned over kissing him back. Roy wraps his arms around her and continues to kiss her. Darcie does the same. "Do you want me to take you back home now or..?" Roy muttered while kissing her. Darcie kept kissing him "No, not after this." she pulls back and looks into his eyes "How about we go back to your place?" she said with a smirk. Roy was surprised then rushed back home..


	11. Chapter 11- Roy And Darcie

Chapter 11

Darcie and Roy

Darcie couldn't hardly believe how the evening was turning out. She was nervous as much as she was at the begin of the night, but she was sure that was due to wine, she hadn't expected this in the least, but then again with all of the comments she had made that evening, she had hinted that she secretly want the night to end like it was about to. She was struggling to make sense on whether it was nerves making her feel a little sick or the alcohol, she put it down to a mix of both, just disregarding it.

The car ride was in a peaceful silence, Both Darcie and Roy anticipating what was about to happen. Darcie glanced over trying to figure out what was going through his mind. But simple Darcie could read people as well as she could aim a gun blind folded, so simple badly. She couldn't define it so gave up with a light sigh, which gained a brief glance of Roy which made her cheek flare up to a pink colour, in a matter of seconds.

He finally pulled up outside and Darcie leant over as he took the keys from the ignition (sp?) and she pressed her lips against his softly ,before she placed her arms around him ,pulling him close , he returned the affection. Once the two parted Roy spoke "why don't we continue inside?"

Darcie blushes violently "Sure" she said with a quick nodded causing a cascade of white Ishbalan hair to bounce around her shoulder, she tuck a strand away from her got out and open the door for her as she climb out. Her heel caught on the door causing her to trip, Roy caught her arm holding her up "You alright Darcie?"he asked briefly laughing. Darcie pouted and shook her head "Roy! It isn't funny" she said. Roy smiled "i didn't think you be this tipsy already."

Roy then picked her back up and got her on her feet. "Here, I'm sorry." Roy said feeling bad. "No no, I'm not tipsy. I'm just clumsy that's all and apart from being nervous." Darcie says. "Why are you so nervous, I really tried my best to make the night as great as possible and maybe you shouldn't have worn heels." he said helping her walk to the door. "Tonight was really great, I'm just nervous about now and I wore the heels to look good for you Roy" She said leaning against him walking. "You didn't have to be all dolled up for me and if your nervous and don't want to go through with this tonight Ill understand." Roy replied, he didn't want to take advantage of her after all. "I never said I didn't want to do this tonight, I really do. I'm just nervous because it's my first time." Darcie said while blushing looking up at him. Roy looked down and smiled, "First time huh? I guess I can show you the ropes.." he said before unlocking the door and entering the house. Roy picked up Darcie and brought her inside in his arms.

Darcie looked up at him , blink her eyes a few times as she just stared at him. How on earth was she in the arms of someone so perfect? She laughed lightly "Show me the ropes? Sound like I am only going to get a taster of what you are capable of, you sure that isn't going to have me addicted to you "she said smirking lightly "I think as I am letting you be my first maybe you should give me everything you are capable of." She teased him lightly she wrapped her arms around him pressing her lip to his which was more than awkward as he held her. She pulled back and looked away her cheeks a light pink and she murmured "You're place look's rather nice and quite tidy too"

Roy just laughed at what she had said. "Yes show you the ropes, I can even get some actual rope if you'd like." he teased. "Being your first time I figured you want me to be gentle and soft with such a delicate matter. Apparently that's not the case." Roy continued to say. Roy then sits her on the couch. "As for the house, I spent a while sprucing up the place before I went to pick you up. Just for this occasion, just in case." he said going to the fridge. "Well I'm glad you did, I was in fact hoping to come back here tonight." Darcie teased. Roy just smiled, "Want anything to drink before things get heavy?". "No, I'm fine but I'd like to begin our little adventure soon before I go dry" she teased. Roy was surprised at what she had just said then walks away from the fridge and goes up to Darcie. Roy goes over top of her and presses her against the couch laying down, kissing her lips deeply.

Darcie wrapped her arms around him kissing him back deeply with a lot of passion , she slipped her fingers though his hair and held him as she parted her lips slightly, as if to say, 'go on'. He need no persuasion though, he slipped his tongue in to her mouth brushing it against hers briefly , Darcie respond by stroking his with her own. She kept on of her hand tangled in to his hair as she ran her free hand down to his shoulder before placing it on his chest , with her flat palm. Roy ran one of his hands down her slide.

At this point Roy and Darcie were pressed against each other's chest. Darcie's hand squeezed in between them as she felt his chest. Roy slipped his tongue out from her mouth and lips, "I hope I'm not squashing you" he laughed. Darcie was shaking her head no before she leaned back up to kiss him again. As Darcie was pulling his hair back down to kiss him, Roy had slipped his tongue back in her mouth and began to lick her tongue again. The taste of each ones saliva was greater than each could imagine. The immense passion in their kiss and the sexual desire for each other was more than expected at this point. Roy had put one hand behind her head holding it in a proper position, while his other hand slipped under her red dress and he began to rub in between her legs.

Darcie gave a soft moan as she pulled back from the kiss before she began to slowly dot kisses along his neck, she reached the skin between his neck and shoulder and left a faint hickey there before she pulled his back in to the kisses , she bagan to make this kiss more passionate as she slipped her tongue in to his mouth , she could feel the heat from his body as it was pressed up against hers and she knew by now Roy could probably tell how turned on she was from how wet she was .She blushed lightly as she tangled and knotted her fingers in to his hair, making the kiss even more heated.


	12. Chapter 12 -Roy

Chapter 12

Roy

Roy looked into her eyes as he kissed Darcie with growing passion. Darcie stared back without blinking once and it made the ecstasy grow even more. Roy could feel her getting wetter and wetter as he rubbed in between her legs. Each rub Roy gave Darcie spread her legs even more, she was basically asking for more. Roy could feel her fingers twisting in his hair and her pulling the knots with her tangled fingers. Roy kept kissing her, their tongues rubbing against each other's slowly. Each took short slow breaths as they began to warm up. Roy took his hand out from between her legs and placed it behind her back. He then picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. Roy carried Darcie to the bedroom, not leaving her lips for a single second.

Roy and Darcie make it to the bed after a few slow steps. Roy puts his knees on the edge of the bed, then began a slow crawl before placing her down. Darcie's back was laid flat on the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist. Roy then takes off his tan over jacket and lays it on the floor. Darcie kicks off her heels and they land on the floor next to the bed. Roy begins to take off his ascot before Darcie stops him, "No, don't take that off.." she said innocently. Roy smiles and lets go of the ascot leaving it alone. Roy then lifts the bottom of her dress over her head and completely off her, leaving her in only a bra and panties. Roy didn't look from Darcie's eyes to even embrace her body, he was in a daze of love. Darcie takes off his belt and unzipped his jeans making them loose, she then lifted off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest.

Roy then moves his lips from hers, down to her neck and began to kiss and suck on the side. Darcie tilted her head back in pleasure letting him get more access to her neck. Roy stayed in the same spot eventually leaving a mark. Roy's hands ran from her shoulders down the her upper back where the strap from her bra was, he then unclips the bra. Darcie moves her hands down to the loose bra and removes it. Her breast popped out and rubbed against Roy's naked chest. Roy takes his hands out from behind her back and begins to rub her breast while kissing her neck. Roy scooted down her body more kissing in between her breast before going to one and sucking on it. Roy takes each breast and squeezes them lightly, as Roy circles his tongue over her nipple.

Darcie moaned a light whimper, as she watches Roy on her breasts. Roy grins lightly as he moves from one breast to the other. Roy wanted to make sure he gave enough attention to every part of her beautiful body. He made sure his tongue would be the first to be everywhere on her body. Roy fiddles his fingers over her wet nipple, it was soaked from his saliva and was sticking straight up. Darcie gave out more light moans every time Roy moved his mouth around her breast.

Roy then takes both breasts and squeezes them together. He take his tongue from above her breast and slides it between her pressed breast and down to her belly button. Roy sticks his tongue inside her belly button. Darcie's back arcs up, shoving his face into her belly more. Darcie whined loudly as she was not expecting that. Roy laughed just a little before taking kiss tongue down to her waist. Roy kisses around the top of her panties, just below her waist. Roy takes his hands off her breast and slides them down her sides slowly until he gets to her panties, he then grabs them from each side and pull them all the way off. Once they got to her feet Darcie kicked them off with her foot.

Roy gave one final kiss at the center of her waist and looked up at her. Darcie blushed as dark as ever and bit her lip, she then spread her legs wider. Roy then looked back down and licked from her waist to just above her clit then stopped. Darcie was anticipating what was about to happen. Roy then went lower and licked from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. Darcie gave out a loud moan, "Ohh Roy!" she said softly after her loud moan. Roy licked in the upwards motion again but after he licked her clit a little more. Darcie's legs cringed closer closing them against Roy's head. Roy took his hands and spread her legs wide to each side of the bed forcing them down.

Roy then sticks his tongue deep inside her pussy feeling her tightness close in. Roy knew if his tongue felt a little tight that when he decides to use more than just his tongue it will be an immense amount of pleasure. Darcie began to pant with small moans. Roy twists his tongue while deep inside and he licks up and down inside. After her legs finally relaxed enough Roy took his hands off and went down to her pussy and began to rub her pussy lips as he was nose deep inside her. Roy then took his tongue out and licked her wetness up, he tasted the sweetest most delicious taste. Roy then goes to her clit and sucks on it while circling it with his tongue. Darcie's was ecstatic about him going to her clit and gave out a high pitch moan. After licking her clit for a while her pussy was pulsating.

Roy stopped sucking on her clit and gave her pussy one final lick to gather her juices. He then goes up to Darcie and kisses her, licking her tongue with his letting her taste herself. Roy was taking off his pants and Darcie wouldn't let go of his kiss. She was licking his tongue tasting her pussy and becoming more wet. Roy then takes off his boxers leaving them both completely naked. Darcie took her hand and began to stroke Roy's erect manhood. Roy kissed Darcie more intimately increasing the already immense passion. Roy could feel her soft hand on him, stroking him. He became more and more hard then he already was. At this point both Roy and Darcie was dying for him to be inside her.

Roy takes her hand off him and he began to lower himself. After a long couple seconds he penetrates her pussy with his rock hard dick. Darcie bit down a little with his tongue in her mouth. Roy moans a little feeling her tight pussy surround him and her teeth biting down on his tongue. Roy takes her wrists in his hands and slams them on the sides of the bed looking into her eyes after letting go of her kiss. Darcie looks deep into his eyes and taking short fast breaths as he goes in and out of her. Roy's hips moved on their own, the pleasure that Roy was feeling he couldn't think straight. Roy's hips keep moving faster and faster. Darcie's small breaths turned into moans as her breast bounced up and down her chest.

Roy kept getting deeper and deeper, he could feel her wrists getting more tense. Darcie's white hair blanketed the bed and sweat drops slid off her forehead down to the bed along with her hair. Roy was still gazing at her body and eyes as sweat drizzled from his chest down to his waist. He could start to feel her loosen up and enjoy the moment as he moved his hips at a steady pace for a while. "Oh Roy... This fells sooo good..." Darcie said to Roy panting. "I know... It feels great.." he replied in the same panting manner. They barley said anything to each other because the intimacy they were giving each other was enough words already.

Roy knew he couldn't last forever so he needed to make sure she came before him. Roy started to move his hips faster. Darcie's wrists tensed back up feeling him slide in and out faster. Roy used all of his energy to go as deep and as fast as he could. Darcie couldn't whine, moan or say a word from pure pleasure. Roy grunted to keep himself from stopping as she was almost at her climax. Darcie wrapped her legs around his waist again and squeezed them tight and close as she hit her climax shortly after. Roy could feel her orgasm and it was killing him to keep going. He pulled out of her pussy and came her belly. The bed was certainly wet from both his and her fluids. Roy leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss was sloppy and not well put as they were both out of energy.

Roy flopped to the side of her laying on the bed. Darcie and Roy were both out of breath, sweaty and panting for air. None of them said a thing to each other but they both knew how each other felt, amazing. Roy held his hand next to hers. They both grabbed each other's hand at the same time and a smile was placed on each of their faces. Roy then turns to his side and takes the wet sheet and wipes her off., then tosses the sheet on the ground. After catching their breath they kissed a long passionate kiss. They were turned to each other, completely naked and most importantly happy. Roy pulled the other blanket over them both. Darcie put her forehead against his. Eventually they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces, holding hands and facing each other.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dracie

Chapter 13

Darcie

Darcie began to stir early on Thursday morning, nuzzling her self close to the warmth she could feel next to her, not thing about it at first. Suddenly her eyes shot open as it occurred to her that she wasn't alone. She stared at the well toned body she was curled up next to before letting her eyes flick up to she the sleeping face of Roy. 'Oh My Gosh' she thought 'that can't have happened, no no...It did' she considered sneaking off home, she couldn't wake him, how awkward would be to talk to him after what happened. Her face was turning red and she shook her head violently.

"good morning beautiful" She heard Roy voice purr before he pulled her down in to a hug nuzzling his face in to her hair .Darcie sighed and let him. He pulled back and looked worried "Darcie what is up? Don't tell me you regret this do you ?"

Darcie smiled weakly "Roy, it is nothing. It just I am not use to waking up like this " she laughed " I am 24 and i hadn't slept with someone till last night , I must have seem so inexperienced." She sighed

"Don't change the subject Darcie" he asked

"Look, don't you expect this to make work awkward after all you are my superior" she began.

"You are so clueless it is cute, do things seem awkward between Hawkeye and havoc from what you have seen?" he asked

"No they seem... Wait they are a couple?" she asked

"Trust me, I have know Hawkeye long enough to tell when something is up" he replied softly

"Well...I guess..."she began, only to have Roy pull her close,

"Just be quite please" he replied "it is too early"

"Roy, you going to be late for work ..." she purred

"Eh who needs to go to work, surly you don't since you're on leave." Roy replied to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Darcie asked, confused. "It means I'm taking the day off, I haven't woken up to a girl in a while and I'm going to make it last." He teased. Darcie just sat there, not sure what to do, "What do we do now?" she asked. "Well it depends on how you feel. You can leave if you like, lay in bed with me a while or if you'd like we can get up and spend the day together. But like I said, it depends on how you feel." he said. Darcie just sat there with her hair in a messy tangle. "I feel great, much better than I usually do when I wake up." she said unsure. "I mean how to you feel inside. How do you feel about this." Roy said while throwing his arms around signifying that he was talking about their relationship.

"Well I am not sure because the only relationship we have is superior and sergeant" she replied curling up against him with sigh. She looked up kissing him softly "So I can't really say how I feel because, it doesn't matter it is just a work statues, nothing more nothing less…. Though I probably am in the wrong because of what happened last night?"

Roy wrapped his arm around her and held her close, then kisses her cheek. "Yes in one relationship we are superior and sergeant." he said while rubbing her arms. "But after all you did go out on a date with me, and a little more afterwards." he continued to tease. Darcie looked up, "Yeah, but that was more like just returning the favour of you paying for the tags.". Roy laughed, "Surly that wasn't the only reason you accepted my date, I hope at least." he was a little worried. Darcie looked up innocently before laughing, "I'm just kidding Roy. I'm assuming that were dating now? And quite possibly an undercover relationship for now, after all you wouldn't want your other subordinates to think of me any different." she teased him. Roy looked down at her and grinned, "You sure know how to play a man".


	14. Chapter 14 -Roy

Chapter 14

Roy

Roy stretched his arms wide and gave out a big yawn, "So, what will it be then?" he asked. Darcie just laid there, "Well I do need to get home to feel Lyric and change her water, so could we possibly just go around central for today?" she said. "That sounds good. It's been a while since I had a walk around central without the uniform on. I'm not sure if people would recognize me." Roy said with a laugh. Darcie brought herself up smiling and holding the sheet against her to cover her nudity, "Great, and I can walk Lyric around too if you don't mind." she said. "I don't mind at all, maybe we can stop by a pet store and pick her up a few treats and toys." Roy said smiling more.

Roy scooted his way to the edge of the bed, "Well I'm going to have a shower and get ready. You can have one if you want." he said as he was getting out of bed. Darcie just looked at his back walking toward the bathroom as the door shut. Roy turns on the shower, the room gets steamy. He gets in the shower letting the warm water drench his body. Darcie looked around at his belongings, everything looked plain but not a bad plain. She then looked on the floor, "Oh crap, I forgot about clothes. I wonder what I should do.." she thought to herself. Roy was in the shower just letting the water hit his face. After a few minutes Darcie sneaks in the bathroom and slowly gets in the shower not letting Roy know. Darcie places her breast against his back as their bodies get very close. Roy was surprised that she had came into the shower.

Roy turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist looking into her eyes as the water was pouring over their bodies. "I figured why wait for a shower when I can have one now, plus I like to feel clean." Darcie said in a soft tone. Roy smiled and looked at her eyes, "You seem to like to be dirty though." he teased. "Just shut up and kiss me already" she said in a frustrated snarl. Roy then immediately leaned down to kiss her passionately. Roy grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over her body, getting suds all over. Darcie did the same with the shampoo all in his hair, tangling her fingers in it. As passionate a shower could be, they made it as much as possible. They kissed in the shower for a while just letting the water drain off the soap suds off their bodies.

Roy turns off the water and grabs his towel after handing her one. They began to dry off each other's bodies. "That was nice" Roy said. Darcie smiled, "Yes, yes it was.". Roy notices her burn marks on her hands and wrists. "What's all this?" he said rubbing her hand. "Oh its nothing.." she replied shyly and walked out of the bathroom to the bed. Roy comes out of the bathroom to find Darcie wrapped in a blanket. "I'm sorry if I said something to offend you." he said with concern. Darcie sighed, "It's just burns from all the practicing of fire alchemy." she replied. "I knew it looked familiar." Roy sat down next to her in just undergarments, "I can help you with that, but that's about it. I don't take in prodigies but I don't want to see someone hurt themselves." he said putting his hand on hers. "Thank you Roy, that would be very helpful." she said after dropping the sheet and hugging him. She quickly picks the sheet back up, "I don't have any clean clothes..".

Roy sat there and thought for a moment, "You can barrow some of my clothes, they may be a little big though." he said. "That would be nice but I don't want loose clothes on all day, as much as you like it." she teased him. "I can drop you off at your place so you can get some clothes and take care of Lyric, then I'll pick you up in a couple hours after your done. How does that sound?" he replies. "That sounds good, so what shall I be wearing in the mean time?" she asked. Roy got up and went to his closet and grabs a pair of jeans and t shirt. "Here you can wear these, I don't have a bra and panties though. You can either wear the dirty ones or just leave them off." he teased her for a change. Darcie laughed and just put on his clothes. Roy made himself another outfit from what clothes he had and put them on.

"Alright are you ready?" Roy asked. "Yeah I'm ready." she replied. "I'm not too hungry for breakfast right now, if you want some I suggest making something while you're at home. I do plan on taking you out to lunch and possibly dinner again if you're up for it." Roy rambled. "Okay, I'll take the lunch but we'll see how the day turns out if I want to accept another dinner. I know your just trying to get lucky again anyways." she teased him. "Trust me, not tonight. As much as I'd like to, I can't bear to miss another day of work. I'm sure I have enough paperwork as it is." he said with a small laugh. Roy grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Darcie followed in her baggy men's clothing.

Roy opened the door and let Darcie out. Darcie quickly got into the car as Roy was locking the door. Roy got in and started the car. After letting it warm up he drove away to Darcie's home. She only lives a few minutes away so it doesn't take long to get there. They arrive and it looks like nobodies home. "Is you uncle home?" Roy asked. "I'm sure he is, has probably in the lab." Darcie replied. "Okay well I'll see you in a hour or so, ill just honk so be listening." Roy explained. Darcie shook her head yes and got out walking up to the front door, "Bye Roy see you soon".


	15. Chapter 15-Darcie

Chapter 15

Darcie

Darcie slowly unlocked the door trying not to alert her uncle to her returning. Lyric Barked happily seeing her owner entering, she sniffed the baggy clothes and Barking in a knowingly manner.

"Welcome home Darcie, Ignoring my advise are you?" Doctor said strolling in with an annoyed expression. Darcie blushed Scarlett "Look nothing happened, we just went back for a drink and I feel asleep on his sofa" She lied through her teeth.

"Darcie I am not stupid... You never go back to your superior's office 'for a drink'. You slept with him admit it..."

"I didn't" she snapped her face bright red. She pushed past him and ran up the stairs, closely followed by lyric who whimpered after she had jumped on Darcie bed, which was pulling off Roy's top folding it on the bed placing it on there. As she ventured in to her wardrobe pulling out a black top and red skirt. She pulled them on and did her red tie up. She brushed her hair and tied it up with a pair of red ribbons; she pulled her black stocking up over her knees and slipped on her red shoes.

Lyric place her head on her lap whimpering as Darcie clung to his shirt, she couldn't deny that it smelt like him, despite she'd worn it. She placed it down and said to lyric "want to join mummy for a walk?" she smiled and lyric bark nuzzling and pick up the lead and followed Darcie down stairs and out the door. Darcie took her to the park, though she'd never except to see the blonde haired, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Her eyes widened his back was to her and he seemed to be have trouble lighting his Cigarettes. Darcie walked up behind him and create a small flame lighting the cigarette before saying "There you are Sir, Surely you should be working though, not out on your own" she said as she walked around to face him.

"Sergeant winters... You can't talk to me about work when you not there yourself" he replied

"Ahh but Roy gave me the rest of the week off" she corrected him

"So he did, but he didn't turn up to work... which left us with the day off too" he add "Also First name terms, you must be someone pretty special in that case" He teased

"Oh, sorry" she flushed "I guess i don't talk to many people from work so I forget my formality occasionally, sorry sir"

"Don't worry about it , your out of work , Also I told you Call me Havoc , Sir really doesn't suite me , sergeant" he replied

"Well under that case , Havoc , just Call me Darcie, out of work, you are a higher rank then me anyway" she said before coughing as he blow smoke in her direction "those thing will kill you"

Havoc laughed "They are the only think that will keep me sane... Lyric jumped up at Darcie "Oh who that?"

"This little Girl is lyric" she said picking her up , Lyric snarled and barked at Havoc. "Lyric don't be so rude"

"Don't worry about it" he said holding his hand out for lyric to sniff only to have her snap at it

"Guess she doesn't like the smell of cigarettes" she teased.

Havoc laughed and Darcie added as she put lyric down who wander off around the park "Would you by chance fancy going for a stroll , I have some time to kill and the less time I spend at home the better"

"Sure , Family problems or Just lonely?" he asked as she began to push his wheelchair along. "I guess abit of both, but it isn't anything I'm not use to" Darcie replied with a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Havoc asked

"Havoc clearly you can tell that i am an Ishbalan, not pure, but Ishbalan all the same" she sighed "so i most people tend to avoid me , because of that, and my uncle work keep him busy" she replied

"What about you parents?" he asked

"Well both got called to help in the war, my mother as a nurse and my dad as an Ishbalan solider, of course that was his choice, but they by the time the return i was in education here and they said once I finished that I could move back, or at least until I dropped out of school at the age of 13 to train to join the military after a lucky encounter"

"Little 13 year old had a good encounter with a solider" he laughed "that is unusual"

"Not a solider exactly" she said

"But I guess you parents didn't want you back if you had you heart set on joining did they?"

"my mum was fine as she said what ever make me happy, plus she doesn't hate the soldiers as she knew they didn't want to fight" she sighed "my dad on the other hand well after he lost his arm in a blaze caused by a Amestris alchemist , he hate the military more so"

Havoc looked confused "Darcie, before that was fire alchemy wasn't it?"

"Yes, I am not very good but I can create a small flame with out hurting myself" she replied

"You know the colonel use the same kind of alchemy correct?" he asked

"Mmh, he is the reason i began to learn... i saw him in action and from there..."

"Did it ever occur to you that he could be the reason you dad lost his arm, he was in the Ishbalan war..." Havoc said

Darcie stopped dead in her tracks, that was the most sensible thing she heard all day "I never thought it could be ..." she replied

"I'm not saying it is but, it was just something that occurred to me" Havoc replied briefly.

Darcie sighed "thank Havoc, you made me think now" she replied

"Oh you always seem like a girl who mind always ticked over" he purred

"Oh? Is that so?" she replied.

"Mmh, it is rare to find a girl with look like yourself who know how to use her brain" He said with a smirk

Darcie cheek flare red "I...uh...I"

"Aww isn't that cute, you're blushing" he teased.

"Havoc ..." she whined

"Aww are you lost for words?" he teased and adds "Mind moving you puppy from chewing on my trouser leg please?"

"Sure" she quickly removed lyric before as she began to stand up Havoc grabbed her arm, hold her at eye level with him if he pulled he any close there lip would meet. "I hope next to I hear you say my name and only my name, it would be in the middle of the park and it would be more of a moan" he purred in her ear.

Darcie stood up and looked away blushing as havoc laughed "Only thing is my girlfriend wouldn't be to impressed" he teased "Though it would be a brilliant way for me to repay Roy for each of my girls he has stolen"

"Wait?! What there is nothing between me and Roy?" Darcie stammered

"Never said there was, but he is interested..." he added

"Hey Havoc!" A girl called Darcie turned to see Riza heading towards them "Oh it is you?" she said to Darcie

"You said you be waiting by the entrance. Also what is she doing here?" Riza asked

"Darcie, here was just talking with me" he replied

Darcie checks her watch before looked shocked "lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc, please excuse me but i am seriously late, i have to dash. Lovely speaking to you havoc and nice to see you Hawkeye" she bowed her head before whistling and calling "Lyric girl we are going" she began to run followed shortly by her white puppy.

She heard Hawkeye accuse Havoc of flirting with her but brushed it off.

She dashed down the street and saw the Roy's Car was parked out side "phew, I am not to late"


	16. Chapter 16-Roy

Chapter 16-Roy

Roy watched Darcie going inside her uncles, he wanted to make sure that she got in. Roy then drove away and went back home. He busted through his door almost crumbling to the floor.

"Oh man I am so hungry!" he whined to himself. "Who isn't hungry for breakfast?" He questioned himself.

Roy went to the kitchen and began to make a simple toast and eggs breakfast, he also put on a cup of coffee. Roy was looking around the house as the frying pan was sizzling. The couch pillows were scattered on the floor, his jacket wrinkled on the floor, Roy sighed and finished making his food. Roy quickly ate his food and drank his coffee, he wanted to do a couple things before picking up Darcie.

Roy cleaned off his plate and placed it in the sink. He walked over to the couch and put the pillows back neatly. Then he picked up his jacket, it was soaking wet.

"Ah I wish I would have at least hung this up" he muttered to himself.

Roy took his jacket and hung it up on the rack, then cleaned up the wet mess on the floor where the jacket was lying. Roy then walks into the bedroom. The bed was a complete disaster, sheets were scattered, pillows were tossed, and in the center of the bed was a damp spot.

Roy walked over, "Wow she must have been really wet" he thought to himself. Roy straightened up the bed making it look presentable.

Roy then walked to the front door and looked outside. Roy was surprised to see how well the day looked, it was so rainy yesterday but now so sunny. Roy walked outside and stretched his arms and yawning, he heard the peaceful sound of chirping birds.

Roy walked down the street feeling like a man. After sleeping with Darcie, Roy felt better than he has in a long time. Call it a hunch but I think the smell of love is in the air.

Roy walked down to the local alchemy rang. Roy spent most of his time there, he was making heart shaped outlines of fire with each snap of his finger. Each snap created an explosion that left a burn mark of a heart.

After spending some time at the range Roy decided to walk down the street some more. Roy made it to the street market and he began to look around at the different small markets. Each one being unique, some had knickknacks, some had jewelry, some had small weapons and some had other merchandise. Roy looked at the time and he had a little while left before he had to be at Darcie's. He started to walk back and made it home. He hopped in his car and drove to the park to kill some time.

Roy parked his car around the other entrance and walked in. He looked around and sat down at a bench.

"I wonder if I'll see Darcie here walking her dog?" he said to himself. "I've never seen this part of the park before, I guess I usually just go around front near the fountain." he was still talking to himself.

"You know you should really stop talking to yourself, people will begin the think you're crazy." A voice said to the left of Roy.

Roy turned to his side to see Riza walking his way. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. It's unusual for you not to show up at work, especially after hiring a new member to our unit." Riza said as she sat next to him.

"Well she does have the week off so I wouldn't see her at work anyways." He teased. "And besides cant I just take a vacation day without judgment?" he asked.

"Nope, not you. You never miss work. I do like not being at the office though, you should take more time off more often." Riza laughed.

Roy looked off into the park, watching children play with kites and playing tag. "It is nice to be out of the office." he said taking a deep breath.

Riza got up, "Don't worry sir I won't keep you. I actually came with Havoc, since I have nothing better to do." she rambled.

"That's nice, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Roy said with a wave.

Roy waved back and walked away going back to havoc, "I figured that he would seem upset that I was out with Havoc." Riza was kind of sad but yet happy at the same time. "Maybe this could be the past drifting away and nothing would have ever happened with Roy." she thought.

Roy looked at his watch and jumped up. "I'm going to be late." he said hustling to his car. Roy got in and drove to Darcie's. Roy waited about five minutes before seeing Darcie walking back to her house walking with Lyric. Roy waved at Darcie, she waved back.

"Let me go put Lyric inside and I'll be right back" she said walking to her door.

Roy waited inside his car peacefully waiting.


	17. Chapter 17-Riza and Jean

Chapter 17

Jean Havoc x Riza hawkeye

" You know, I thought you couldn't keep a girl because of how often you work but no, it seems like you can't keep you hands of any pretty young thing that flutter her eyes at you and flicks her hair" Riza snapped accusingly at Jean who looked surprised "Riza, come on , do you really think she is stupid? She is clearly with Roy , why else have the both skipped work" he replied shaking his head

"Oh and you think messing with her head would be funny?" she snapped

"Why are you sticking up for her i thought you hate her" he replied calmly taking a drag on his cigarette

"I don't hate her ..." she replied "You know what mess with her as much as you like Havoc , Just remember if you doing it to hurt her then i don't care , but if you trying to repay Roy that when i am bothered , because i still care for him but he seem in a great mood since meeting Darcie , so if you hurt him , this will be over before you can blink Got it?" she growled the last part.

"You get mad at me for messing with her yet you have no shame in admitting you still care for Roy?" he question

"Of course, We where friends when he trained under my Father, we went through a lot together " she replied with a sigh before walk Havoc over to the bench and sitting down.

"Does Darcie know about us Jean?" she asked

He shook his head "no, not unless someone else has figured us out and told her"

She sighed "that good , she is the last person I want to know "

Jean took Riza hand bring it to his lip kissing it softly and looked up as her eyes blink as the light caught them causing her chocolate eyes to sparkle in the light. How he wished to pull her close and hold him in his arm, how he wanted to spend each night in her warm embrace. He hate how being parlayed from them waist down stopped him from doing all of this.

Riza looked over to the blonde 2nd lieutenant who had her hand in his stroking her back of her hand with his thumb. She sighed lightly she locked eyes with him and she knew why his oceanic blue eyes held such sadness. She wished that she could change the fact he was stuck in his wheelchair .

Havoc glance back as Riza eyes slipped to her lap "Hey Riza, Don't away from me , also please smile , It you who make me glad I didn't die back at the 3rd laboratory" he said with a smile, Riza meet his gaze and smiled weakly "you know the 3rd lab isn't really a time anyone involved wants to remember..."

Havoc laughed and held her hand close "You gave up back then and that is nothing to be ashamed of because admittedly i had given up by that point to"

"You Ex girlfriends don't usual don't bother you, But seem she wasn't going to take it lying down" Riza commented.

"I wouldn't want to upset you, I have a feel I have a gun pushed to me head, I remember when you first got black Hayate" Jean replied.

Riza laughed remember back then.

/Here you go i promise Chapter between orgianal charters Such as these two , enjoy :D/


	18. Chapter 18-Roy

Chapter 18

Roy

Roy sat in the car waiting for Darcie to return. He was snapping his fingers only making a small flame, such as a lighter would. It was mid day by the time they met each other again. Roy wasn't sure what exactly to do today since the last time he was on a date was around three years ago, other than the date last night of course. Darcie came back out and was locking the door. Roy just notices her outfit, mainly the mini skirt she had on. Darcie was walking back and the wind was blowing her skirt to the side, you could almost see under. "Keep it together Roy, don't need to be a hound over this woman. Hell last night was her first time, I can't take advantage of her." Roy said to himself trying to keep calm. Darcie walked to the passenger door and got in.

"What did you say?" Darcie asked, she could hear him make his comment. "Oh it was nothing just talking to myself." Roy replied. Darcie laughed, "So what did you do while I was gone?" she asked. "Well I straightened up our mess that we made at my place." he replied teasing. Darcie blushed, "It wasn't that big of a mess was it?". "Well apart from the couch, then the bedroom and you made my bet quite wet." he continued to tease. "But what about you, what did you do?" Roy asked her. "Well I took Lyric for a walk in the park and ran into Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Talked to him for a little, he's such a flirt." Darcie replied. "You were at the park? I stopped by and actually ran into Riza there, I guess I didn't see you." Roy replied.

Roy drove away from Darcie's place and started to head west. "I hear there's this place down here that has the best lunch and I know you have to be hungry by now." Roy said. "Yeah I'm a little hungry, lunch sounds good. Also people pretty much know about us already.." Darcie said quietly. "Really, who?" he asked surprised. "Well once I got home I was accused of sleeping with you last night by my uncle and then when I talked to Havoc in the park he said that you had feelings for me and caught me off guard." Darcie replied to him. "Well I knew your uncle would know about that, but Havoc I didn't think of. You know we don't have to keep this a secrete." he said as a solution. "Maybe we could, let's just take some more time okay?" Darcie replies with a question. "Oh right in the heart" Roy thought to himself. "Yeah sure." he replied.

Roy arrived at the location where he was told the place was. "Hmm I don't see it.." he said with confusion. "Is that it right there?" she asked pointing at the lunch truck. "...Yeah, that's the name of it..." he said with a flat tone. "Are you sure that's a good place to eat?" she asked. "I guess we'll find out." he said getting out of the car. Darcie followed behind him. Roy goes up to the truck and orders a sandwich. Roy takes a bit, "Oh wow this is actually really good!" he said with a shocked face. "I guess I'll try one.." she said unsurely. Darcie grabs a different kind of sandwich and takes a bit. She chew it a little before her eyes widened, "This is amazing!" she said with a laugh.

Roy and Darcie finish their sandwiches. "That was really good, a lot better than I expected." Roy said surprised. "Yeah, ohh but I think I ate too much my stomach is so full." Darcie said with a groan. "Here Ill help you to the car." Roy said before picking her up and taking her to the car and placing her down inside. "Thank you Roy" Darcie said smiling at him as he got in the car. Roy nodded and started the car.

"So what do you think about dinner again tonight?" Roy asked. "Since I'm so full now and because my uncle sounded worried and upset when I got home I think I'm going to pass tonight. I don't think I could keep my hands off you if I did." Darcie said to Roy teasing. "Oh why did you have to go and say that?" he said smirking. "It's okay though I understand, plus I don't think the rest of the team would know what to do if I wasn't there." he replied with a laugh. Darcie smiled, "Thanks Roy again really. You didn't have to do all that you did last night and today." she said looking into his eyes. Darcie leaned over to kiss his lips softly before slouching in the seat.

"I know it's only been a couple hours but could you take me back home now? I have some things to attend to, and I know my uncle needs my help, he looked a little worked out when I got back home." Darcie said to Roy trying not to seem like she didn't want to be there. "Yeah that's fine, I need to catch up on some paperwork anyways." Roy replied with a sigh. Roy then made his way back to Darcie's uncles house.

Roy parked on the side of the street leaving the engine running. Darcie got out and walked over to Roy side. "Thanks for taking me home, I'm just surprised you didn't say anything about my outfit." she smirked. Darcie then grabbed each side of Roy's face and pulled him in for a deep, wet kiss. "See you later Roy.." Darcie said with a evil smirk walking away. "Damn, she's so unpredictable.. And I like it..." Roy muttered to himself. Roy then drove away after Darcie got inside

ur document here...


	19. Chapter 19-Darcie

Chapter 19

Darcie

Darcie step through the door find lyric sitting on the floor in front of her winning as she got up to nudge her leg. Her uncle walked in "I'm not going to apologies if that what you want, but I am curious on why lyric smelt of smoke when you got back "

"Wasn't me, ran in to a co-worker from work and he smokes " she replied simply , lyric snorted and walked

"I would say by that you not telling me everything?" he asked and locked eyes and Darcie stared back standing her ground , before her uncle drew his eyes away from her "Get out of my house , till you are prepared to tell me what is going on. "

Darcie growled and turned on her heel and stalked out of the house, her white hair swishing. She shut the door behind her with a slam. She stood there and only then had it occurred she had no where to go , she had a little money in her pocket , enough to buy her a couple drinks , but other than she was screwed. She was too proud to admit she was wrong... way too proud. She took to the path and she wandered down the street, she kept walking and came across a little pub on the corner of the street and she pushed the door open and she was determined not to be off put by any comments, which quickly went around a few people got up and left the bar maid came over to where Darcie sat "I wouldn't let them bother you, if they do let me know I give them a stern warning"

"No need to be so kind, I'm only a filthy half breed after all"

"Hey don't say that..." she replied and Darcie looked up meeting the red eyes of the bar maid.

"Your..." Darcie began as the bar maid nodded "so what can I get you?"

"Something highly alcoholic" she purred lightly

"Guy problems you rather forget?" the Bar maid asked

"Guess you could say that" she replied

"Trouble in paradise?" A male voice purred as he blew smoke in to her face and she coughed light as the bar maid placed the drink down leaning over "what can I get You Havoc?" Darcie looked down to see the blonde smirking up at her, she necked her drink quickly and Havoc smiled "Look let two of what ever that was"

"So you took the hint to buy me a drink then" Darcie purred "and what did you mean trouble in paradise?"

"Well I assumed something was up between you and your lover, Roy?" he replied "that's why you are here drowning your sorrows in alcohol"

Darcie laughed lightly and plucked the cigarette and took a drag from it. "No no my uncle kicked me out if you must know "

"ouch …. And that was mine" He said "You going to go back and ask to spend one might night right?" Havoc asked as the bar maid place the drink down taking Darcie money for the first drink and Havoc's for the second

"And back down? No" she replied taking a drag from Havoc's cigarette.

"Can I have it back or must I light another one up?" havoc asked lightly "And I guess you could always ask Roy if you can spend the night at his?"

"No it isn't fair to turn up on his door step, plus I don't want a lecture off him…." She replied after taking half of her drink in one and one last drag on the cigarette before giving it back to havoc, who laughed and place it between his lips and stated

"This is in-direct kiss"

Darcie laughed and down the rest of her drink as the bar maid laughed and said "You might as well be taking shots the way you keep downing that"

Havoc smirked and downed his "Let us have a couple then, Sophie"

"of course " Sophie replied

Darcie laughed and knelt down "But the problem with us share a Fag is that we can only taste that tabcoo not each other she plucked the cigarette from his lip and Pressed hers against his softly and Havoc didn't pushed her away , in fact her snaked his arms around her neck pulling her closer.

Sophie returned with the shots and sighed "How drunk are you both?" she question as Darcie pulled away "not enough "Darcie said and Havoc said "enough that I can still remember this in the morning I hope"

Jean and Darcie spent the next hour or so taking shot and flirting with one and other before Havoc slurred "let get a taxi back to mine and you can spend the night with me"

Darcie nodded to drunk to argue and not in any frame of mind to

Once they got back to Havoc after a annoying ride for Havoc, due to his wheelchair. Havoc Pulled Darcie close and whispered "we are going to be in so much trouble if anyone find out"

"Don't worry no-one will know... we're to drunk to remember our selves" she tease after spend ten minutes before insisting she wasn't drunk .

"Want to help me out of this damn thing and on to my bed "he purred

Darcie nodded and picked him out with little problems bridal style and place him on the bed carefully, Havoc on the other hand pulled her down with him with no care what so ever, delving in to her slight open mouth with his tongue tasting ever last inch of her mouth, sliding his hand to her hips. Pulling her close to him, he pulled back and left Darcie panting before trailing kiss and lick across her neck as he reached round gripping her ass tightly, before reach up to grope her breast under her shirt softly.

They keep making out with each other with out ether one losing clothes, before Darcie fell asleep on him due to the alcohol in her. Havoc chuckled and pulled her close nuzzling against her hair before her join her asleep.


	20. Chapter 20-roy

Chapter 20

Roy

Roy drown down the street before coming to a stop sign. He looked in the side mirror and saw Darcie storm out of the house. Roy thought maybe she was going to train or something. Roy continued to drive home. Eventually he got home, parked his car, and went inside. Roy looked over at the table seeing all the paperwork that was due this week. "Ugh I don't want to do any paperwork, especially on my day off." he whimpered. Right then was the first time Roy felt an ounce of depression. "Maybe I'll go get a drink." he said to himself with a doubt. "But I really need to try and stop drinking so much. I guess I haven't had a drink in a while, a couple couldn't hurt." he convinced himself to go get a drink.

Roy turned around and walked back outside. "I don't think I'm going to take the car, I could use a walk." he thought. Roy then walked down the street "I know where I should go.." he smirked while walking down the street. It was getting late by the time Roy arrived, not getting dark but it would be soon. Roy walked in the door, "Hey everybody." he said with a cheery voice. All the girls looked to see who it was, "Hey Roy!". Everyone was happy to see him.

"Well has it been a blue moon already?" a voice said coming from the bar. "Hello madam Christmas, how are things?" Roy said walking over the bar sitting down. "Eh things are alright I suppose, what about you?" she replied. "Actually things are going quite well." he said in a happy tone. Madam Christmas looked up, "How so?" she said with a surprised confusion. "Well I actually met someone and she seems quite special." Roy replied. "Oh yeah? How long have you known this woman?" she asked. "For little under a week I think." he said trying to think. "Yeah I thought so. You always take things too soon, how do you know she's special?" she replied looking at Roy like he was an idiot. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course she special, she's smart, young and very attractive." he replied. "That doesn't make a woman special kid." she said to him. Roy felt a little discouraged, he began to think about what she actually really meant to him.

"Want a drink?" Christmas asked. Roy put his wallet on the table, "Yeah I suppose I do, just surprise me would ya?" Roy was trying to fight not drinking but his mixed feelings were too much to say no to a drink. Madam Christmas make him a drink and placed it on the bar, then took his money. "So, how long do you plan on visiting tonight?" she asked. "Why am I not good company?" he joked. "You know your good company Roy. It's just you don't visit often." she replied. "I'll stay for a couple drinks, I'm trying not to drink as much." he replied. "Good, good for you Roy." she said wiping the bar. Roy then drank a couple more mixed drinks and chatted with Madam Christmas and all the girls. "It was nice see you, all of you" Roy said before walking out the door.

Roy was a little tipsy, not drunk. He has drunken too much alcohol in the past couple years to get drunk off a few mixed drinks. Roy began to walk home and by this time Roy was really thinking. He wasn't sure if Darcie was using him just for his flame alchemy or if she actually cared about him. He could have been over thinking things, he tends to do this when he drinks. Roy walked down the road, feeling more and more sad by the minute. By this time the sun was going down and darkness was creeping over central. "Maybe I could use a couple more drinks" he said. As Roy was walking down the street he saw a pub at the corner, he figured this would be a good place to stop. Roy opened the door and took one step in. Roy overheard a loud couple talking, they were clearly drunk. Roy looked over to see Darcie and Jean face to face drunken and flirting. Roy was shocked and couldn't move or say a thing.

Roy continued to watch, then they kissed. Roy walked out of the pub completely shocked. "I can't believe it, she.. she.." Roy was lost for words. Madam Christmas was right, she isn't special, I can't believe she cheating on me and with Jean." Roy was really shaken up, stumbling around. People were looking at Roy as if he was piss drunk coming out of the pub. Roy walked down the street to his house. He was in complete shock. Roy made it back to his house and sat on the porch. "I don't know what to do now." he said to himself with his hands on his face.

Roy looked up after a minute or two and saw his car. He got up and got in his car. Roy was tipsy and very upset. He drove away back to the pub. Roy parked the car from a distance and watched the entrance. "Clearly there both drunk, maybe the kiss was an accident." he tried to convince himself. Roy decided to see what would happen once they left. Roy sat in his car waiting for someone to leave. Roy couldn't stop replying what he saw in his mind, it was tearing him apart.

A loud noise came from the pub and Roy looked over. It was Darcie and Jean leaving the pub. Shortly after a taxi came and they got in. Roy started his car and followed the taxi. The taxi arrived at Jeans place and then they both got out. Both of them went into his house and Roy got out of the car. "This can't be happening." he said to himself. Roy walked by the house slowly, casually. The night has taken over the day and the lights were on in the house. "Please Darcie, please come back out." he kept thinking. After a couple minutes the lights went out. Roy stopped in his tracks. "No" he said quietly. Roy got extremely angry. "NO!" he said with a loud growl. Roy took his immense anger and snapped his finger to the side releasing a huge explosion across the street. The blast from Roy hit a tree. The tree was a big oak tree, now it is in pieces of little chips, once was a tall oak now a sapling. Roy looked over to see what he had done, the remaining pieces of the tree were burning and the fire was spreading a little. Sirens were heard from a distance. Roy got back in his car and went home.

The next morning Roy woke up on the couch, it was earlier than usual. Roy got up, got his shower and ate some breakfast before going to work. The entire time Roy was thinking about last night, his anger growing and hatred towards both Darcie and Jean began to rise. Roy had his uniform on and put extra gloves in his pocket. "Time for work." he said in a angry tone. Roy got in his car and took off to central command.

Roy arrived and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He walked up into the building. "Hello sir, nice to see you again." the sectary said to him with a smile. Roy looked over at her with a smug look in his face. "Donna I need you to call me in my office in ten minutes, understood?" he said with a flat tone of voice. "Sir you don't usually call me by name, is there something wrong?" Donna asked. "Just call me in ten minutes, don't say a thing and all Ill say is okay." he replied with a demand. Donna shook her head yes and went back to work, she was a little worried.

Roy then walked up to his office and stopped before opening the door. Roy put a fake smile on his face and put on a little act. Roy then busted the doors open to see everyone working. Everyone was quiet and Roy walked to his desk sitting down. Havoc was rubbing his head. "What's the matter Havoc?" Roy asked nicely, he was disgusted looking at him. "Headache sir, I guess I drank a little too much last night." he replied. "I bet you did you bastard." Roy thought to himself. The phone rang, "Hello?" Roy said. "Its Donna, is everything okay?" she said knowing he told her to say nothing. "Okay, thank you." Roy said then hung up the phone. "Havoc, we have a small job just out of town. Something me and you can do, the rest of you keep doing your paperwork." Roy said to Havoc then everyone. "Finally I get to do something other than sitting here all day." Havoc said happily and surprised. "Let's go." Roy said before walking out the door and to his car, Havoc followed him.

"So what's this call for and where is it again?" Havoc asked as he hopped in the car. Roy put his wheelchair in the back seat and got in the driver side. "It's just a small break in, in a town east of here. Its secluded and the house is in the woods a bit, but your wheelchair can make it." Roy replied. "Okay then if you say so.." Havoc said, he wasn't sure about his wheelchair making it. Roy drove to a small area out of town where an old abandoned house was in the middle of the forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Havoc said. "I told you it was secluded." Roy replied and got his wheelchair out and places next to the door for him. Havoc hopped in his chair and wheeled behind Roy, "Thanks". They walked along the trail to the house and it was a bump and struggling rise for Havoc. "So how are you and Darcie doing?" Havoc said. Roy stopped, it immediately ticked him off knowing he slept with her, "Not too well." he replied. Roy's anger had skyrocketed and was thinking unclearly. "Maybe I'm going to have to steal her away from you." Havoc teased. Roy stopped and his eyes widened. "Hey, can you help me please here Roy I'm stuck." Havoc said grunting trying to get over a tree root.

Roy turned around, "Since you're stuck I can finally tell you that this isn't a real call.". "What do you mean?" Havoc asked and stopped struggling. "I brought you out here to talk, alone." Roy said before sitting on a nearby stump. "About what?" he said confused. "I saw you and Darcie last night at the pub, then saw you kiss her and take her back to your place." he said placing his hands on his face trying to keep his cool. Havoc stared down in self disappointment, "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I was drunk, she was drunk and things just kind of happened." he said in a apologetic tone. "Things did not just happen Havoc, you knew what you were doing, and Darcie told me that you knew that I had feelings for her." he shouted. Havoc just stared at the ground, "Well I am sorry Roy, and obviously I can't sleep with her fully." he said. "It doesn't matter you took her away just like you took her.." he said calming down a bit thinking about the past.

Roy's previous lover, Lauren, was the love of Roy's life. Roy and Lauren talked for months and he knew she was the one. Roy planned to ask her to marry him within the next few months two years ago. Jean also had some feelings for Lauren and decided to manipulate her into leaving Roy for him. Roy was heartbroken but he knew he could win her back. Two years ago Jean Havoc asked her to meet him for dinner after work. On that day there was an explosion at the diner where he had told her to be, she died that night. Once Roy found out he was devastated. This was the reason why he hasn't seen anyone other than Darcie in almost over two years, and the reason for his drinking problem. Now that Havoc had taken Darcie away, Roy snapped and killed Jean.

"Dammit for the last time I didn't know that would happen okay!" he shouted in a apologetic tone. "You knew what you were doing when you took her away from me!" Roy shouted back then snapped his finger destroying a nearby tree. "I thought that looked familiar, I assume that you killed that tree across the street from my house." he said in a dull tone. "You're lucky it wasn't you." Roy replied. Havoc gulped. "Just do me a favor and stop trying to steal the ones I love. Okay?" Roy said getting up. "I can do that Roy, we go back a long time. I'm sorry all the problems I caused you." Havoc replied. "I'm going for a walk, meet back at the car in ten." Roy said walking past him and placing his hand on his shoulder as he walked by. "Alright, hey but can you get me unstuck?" Havoc asked as he started to struggle again. "Not my problem Lieutenant." Roy said walking in the middle of the forest away from havoc.


	21. Chapter 21-darcie

Chapter 21

Darcie

Darcie woke up with a pound headache. She whined lightly and realised she wasn't in her own and there was a strong smell of smoke. Shock crossed her dialect feature on her face ... she saw she was still fully clothed, she felt tears form in her red eyes and buried her face again ser knees ad cried. Using as many foul names she could drag out of her brain for self. She finally pushed herself up and of the bed, and shout at her self "STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOU SELF AND SORT IT OUT" she jumped and how loud she was. She padded In to the bath room and washed her face quickly.

She walked to the kitchen briefly to leave a note to Jean, seem head left one for her

Dear Darcie,

We are in so much trouble, I know we were drunk, but I don't think that is an excuse. I think Roy would take it better off you than me. So tell him, I know i will probably lose his respect (if I had any) and the friendship we had though that might have been years ago. But I'm sure he will still love you. I would suggest going home and getting change then coming in to work, so that you not some little girl who hides (no offence)

Jean Havoc

Darcie sighed he was right but that meant backing down , but right now Darcie felt as if she could , to be honest she want the good relationship she had with her uncle . she scribble thank you and slipped her shoes and walked home.

She knocked on her door , tear welling up in her eyes ,her uncle opened the door and Darcie looked up her uncle looked tried and almost as he didn't believe it was her "Sorry Doctor..." he pulled her in to a hug before she could finish.

"You stupid girl" he replied holding her close "don't worry me like that Darcie Never okay , I am glad you are safe, where did you go , you stink of smoke ?"

"I told I ran in to a co-work yesterday well guess what , he was at the pub yesterday which is where I went ,and we kind end up spend the night together" she replied tears rolling down her cheek.

"You came back though?" He asked

"I need to do something..." she replied "It is an act of loyalty and maturity"

Her uncle nodded and she ran up stair and got ready ,she came down in her uniform and walked to central , seriousness across her face. She strolled in and looked at the sectary "Oh sergeant winters I thought you had the rest of this week off"

"I do but I need to speak to Colonel Roy Mustang" she said

"Oh You missed him, He and Havoc have just left" the sectary said.

"Do you know where?" Darcie asked but she shook her head.

Darcie nodded "I am going to ask the unit" she replied

Darcie knocked on the door lightly of his office , Riza opened the door "You a little late to be coming in , but you have the rest of the day off go home" Darcie stuck her foot in the door way as Riza tried to shut it "I need a word please" she sound desperate.

"With me or all of us?" Riza asked

"All and then you" she replied

Riza opened the door reluctantly

"What's wrong?" Kain asked her.

"Do any of you know where Colonel and Havoc Went?"

"didn't he say a little out of town" Breda replied

"That as good as I think you going to get "Riza said "because I can't remember much more"

"Riza come with me please..." Darcie replied "I explain in a moment"

Riza sighted and said "I'll be back, just keep doing you work" and followed Darcie out .

Darcie began running and Riza caught up "Explain now"

"I don't know if I am right but I think Roy might have seen something that he really shouldn't have , I was drunk out of my head and I'd been kicked out of my house and I know this Is no excuse but I may have kissed havoc and I am not sure what else happen but I woke up in his bed this morning"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" she snapped

Darcie shook her head "I don't think so, I told I was drunk out of my head, but I was still full clothed so I don't know, all I know is I think Havoc is in a lot of trouble"

"He is going to be in a hell lot more if he did, but nothing compared to you" she hissed

"Yeah, I get it" Darcie said "You hate me"

Riza sighed and open the door to her car, and Darcie took the window down "get out of town and I try and pick up there sent , or at least havoc's" she replied

"What are you? A dog?"

"No but I might as well be "she replied

"if that was a joke about being a dog of the military it wasn't that funny" Riza replied

Once they reach the out side of town Darcie tried to pick up a sent of smoke or something, she began directing Riza and they smell got stronger and eventually even Riza Could smell it. She pulled up by Roy's Car "they are here" she said

Darcie sighed and got out of the Car and ran of and found Havoc "DARCIE?" he said surprised "Why are you here?"

"Taking you advice" she said and Riza peered behind her "you have some explaining to do Havoc"

"Riza I swear it was drunk act, all we did was kiss I swear!" he said Surprised that Darcie had brought His girl friend with her.

"Darcie I guess as you both said the same, I can let it go … this once" Riza replied as she walked over to have and said "I thought she didn't know "

"Ugh, Roy told me" she replied before saying "Where did he go?" Havoc pointed in the direction and Darcie head that way and followed her nose.

She came too a clearing and found Roy there "Roy please Listen to me …."


	22. Chapter 22-Roy and Darcie

Chapter 22

Roy and darcie

After waking away from Havoc Roy walked along this trail that followed deep into the woods. The only reason Roy knew about this place is because when Roy and Lauren were together they would come out to the old abandoned house and sometimes spend the night on the roof. They walked along these trails many times. Roy came across a tree the he had engraved their initials into "RM & LS" it read. Roy placed his hand over the engraving and bowed his head before continuing along the trail. Roy eventually came to an opening where they would picnic. Roy stood in the middle of the field with the wind blowing his military uniform to the left and his hair waving around, he was just staring at the sky. "Roy!" he herd something behind him.

Darcie stood looking at him eyes tearful "Please you have to listen to me" she whispered. her uniform look slightly odd on her her hair didn't fall right and she look as if she break any minute. she hate how this made her feel , so delicate and breakable . "please" she said, she was desperate for him to listen to her , she was showing him a side that anyone ever saw of her.

Roy stood there not moving, the only thing moving was his hair and uniform. Roy was watching the clouds slowly pass. He could barely hear Darcie yelling behind him because he was so focused on the sound of the wind and the moving clouds. Roy then fell to his knees with his arms out to his sides. He couldn't stand, his legs gave out from under him. Roy never looked away from the clouds. "Is this what I deserve god? Is this because of all he things I did in Ishbal?" he said to the sky.

Darcie stood there in shock " Roy ... Please" she said as tear slipped down her cheeks . Her hair blew around her . She wiped her eyes and murmured "please and sunk down on her knee's . Tear spilled quicker from her eyes as she hung her head crying .

Roy just stayed there on his knees still looking into the sky. He heard a whimper behind him. "Lauren?" he said confused. The sound Darcie had been making was the exact same cry that Lauren had used when she cried to Roy. Roy then edged his way turning around to see a girl in a military uniform on her nknees hunched over. It caught Roy's attention not knowing it was Darcie. He stared at her blankly and heard her whimper more. Roy stood up and began to walk to her, still not knowing who it was.

Darcie looked up and said " don't take another step " she warned she didn't face him being to close when he released it was her she meet his eyes with her blood shot red one ." I am warning you"

"Darcie?" Roy was confused. She had been balling her eyes out. Roy turned around and began to walk back out into the field. There was too many emotions going through Roy's mind, love, hate, sadness, happiness and the missing of what he used to have. Roy walked at a steady pace out in the middle if the field.

Darcie stay where she was watching. Tears trickled down his checks and she spoke slowly " I want to sort this mess out , do the right thing please let me "

Roy kept walking, the only emotions he had for Darcie were betrayal and hatred. Roy kept walking and didn't say a word. Roy got back to the same spot he was before ignoring Darcie. Roy looked at the ground to see a rock in the ground.

Darcie stood up and snapped " I don't care if you hate me right now I am prepared to do stupid thing if it get you to listen and if you still refuse well than I can be certain that nothing was meant to be between us . She replied reach for her claymore subconsciously .

Roy heard every word she had to say. Roy turned his head and saw her go for her claymore. Roy snapped his finger to create a small explosion in front of her, it didn't harm her just made dirt fly a bit. "You don't have the right to speak to me." Roy said while looking at her as he turned around.

" I have a much right as you do to not listen to what happen " she growl " are you going to listen or am I going to have to do something stupid to prove I'm serious"

Roy shouted, "I am your superior and I'm ordering you to stand down." Roy then kneeled down to the rock he saw before. Roy had little car for what Darcie was going to do. Roy just didn't want Darcie to hurt herself.

" and to be honest my Job mean a lot less to me than you do " she snapped " how about I spill some blood and you lend me some time and listen to me sounds like a fair exchange to me " .

"Calm yourself Sergeant!" Roy shouted. "There is no need to spill anyone's blood. Get your head on straight then you can talk to me." he continued to shout. Roy flipped over the rock to find a piece of ribbon decaying covered in dirt.

Darcie sighed and said " I don't want to think this over because thing think over lead to doubt and I don't want to doubt what I'm saying " she looked up at him

Roy ignored her again. He took the ribbon hand wiped it off. "I can't believe it's still here" he said to himself. Roy took the ribbon and looked at it in his hand a tear drop fell from his eyes onto the ribbon. He squeezed the ribbon in his hands and then shoved it into his pocket.

Darcie sighed and looked away " you really don't care do you?" she sighed lightly and look down hair hiding her face as she cried

Roy flipped the rock back over and stood up. Roy then snapped his finger once again. This time it created a heart shaped ring of fire, it shot at the ground in front of Darcie. Roy then turned around and walked to the other side of the field and left a not at the rock, thinking she would possibly walk after him.

Darcie stood up and said " I'm not coming after you if you really don't want me Roy?! But I'll say this much , I won't quit , I am not going to lie to you so I can tell you truthful, it was a stupid drunk mistake! Don't tell me that you never kisses another woman after being drunk , but if my uncle had kicked me out I would have drunk my self of my head " she snapped " it wasn't like I could turn up on your door step ,that would have been fair on you ! I know that it no excuse and I'm sorry for what happen but I regret it and I just hope you might understand how bad I feel about it. I wouldn't have done that If I hadn't have touched the alchol "

Roy stopped walking away. "Stop running from your problems you coward." his conscience said to him. "It's too much to bear." he said out loud. "Your weak." his conscience said back. "I am not!" he yelled then snapped his finger burning a hole in the ground. Roy turned around again and walked up to Darcie. "Alcohol is no excuse. You are the ruler of your own mind. I had a addiction to the devils nectar and I knew what I was doing. You knew you were welcome at my place at any time, instead you decided to get drunk and spend the night with Havoc. I am willing to talk but not to forgive." Roy said to Darcie looking down at her.

Darcie looked at him " Roy I can't remember what happened last night , I was that drunk I don't have a clue " she snapped " and no I didn't , I also do you really think I would accaully ask to spend the night somewhere , hello I am to proud ! I never choice to spend it with havoc my plan was to get drunk so I might not care so much about say I'm sorry and going home it just turned out that it don't go how I planned ... I'm not asking for forgiveness I want to treat this like adult and come to an understand but i must have been stupid to think you are even capable of act mature over this...""You dare to say I am immature?" Roy laughed. "The only immature one here is you, sleeping with other men while in a relationship." he growled. "If you think you're going to try and turn this on me you have another thing coming." he said with hatred. "Until you actually realize what you did and how that makes me feel, I don't want to have another word with you." Roy kept scolding.

Darcie growled " are you stupid I can't began to think about how you felt when I don't know what I fucking well did " she snapped " I come and try to make thing right but are you going deaf because you not listen to what I say , becaue I never used immuture , but guess what Roy I'm a whole lot maturer the you are clearly by proven by this !" she hated that she was crying why she scream at him

"You said I wasn't capable to act mature over this, that is equivalent to saying I'm immature." Roy yelled back. "And stop screaming at me, I did nothing wrong. I want to talk but you keep scolding me!" he said in a quieter tone. "Your clearly not thinking right at the moment, just like you weren't last night." she said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Darcie took a deep breath " I'm think right , okay ? So I'm doing the one thing that I know felt right the one thing this week that I wish we where doing instead of screaming at each other " before grabbing his uniform roughly and pulled him in kiss , it was a soft one .

Roy was forced on his knees to kiss Darcie. Roy then picked her up and let her res on his side. Roy sighed and walked back down the trail holding her close. Roy glanced at the engraving once again and smiled. "Maybe I can finally love someone like her once again." he thought. "Maybe, just maybe it could be Darcie." he continued to think. Roy and Darcie eventually made it back to the car to see Riza and Havoc had taken Riza's car back to central command.

Darcie clung to him closely, not want to let go of him . She was afraid to lose him and due to that she was going to keep him close .she looked up at him she was utterly confused and what has just happened , but honestly she didn't care as long as she was in Roy's arms that was all that mattered to her

Roy placed Darcie in the passenger seat of his car. Darcie sat there quietly with tears dried up on her face. Roy took a deep breath and walked over to his side then got in. Roy drove Darcie back home, it was still her week off and she didn't need to be at work. "I'll pick you up later if you want, or you can just stop by anytime. And if your uncle really kicked you out then I can probably find a spot for you to stay at my place." Roy said to her as he parked outside of her uncles.

Darcie looked across at him " Roy , will you stop by later I would apperticate it if we could spend this evening at mine together , I'll cook for us both but I'd just like to spend some time with you" , she reached her head over and took his in her before pressing her lips against his softly .

"I can do that. Just think about my offer and have an answer for me later okay?" Roy asked. "I will." David said and got out of the car. Roy waved goodbye and so did Darcie. Roy then drove away from the curb back to his house


	23. Chapter 23-roy

Chapter 23

roy

Roy left Darcie's house and headed home. Roy realized that it was only one o'clock and that he should be going to work instead. Roy continued to drive home, "Might as well just go home, it's been a crazy day so far and I'm not sure if I want to confront Havoc now." he thought. Roy drove along the road looking at the scenery. He drives past Havocs house seeing the damage he caused on the poor oak tree. Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for what he did.

Roy arrived home and parked his car. Roy checks his mail and picks up the newspaper and goes to the front door. Roy unlocks the door and enters. The first thing he sees is his huge stack of paperwork. Roy sighed, "I guess I need to work on that.." he muttered. Roy goes to the kitchen and puts some coffee on, then goes to the table looking through the mail. He then reads the newspaper, on the third page was the mysterious destroyed tree. "Well making the paper this way is better I guess." he said to himself. The last time Roy was in the paper was during the Ishbalan war.

Roy goes through the paperwork. "At least it doesn't look like I have to do as much as I thought." he said placing his hand on his face. Roy heard a knock on the front door, he goes to see who it is. "Hey mister are you Colonel Mustang?" a little boy said. "Roy kneels down to the kids height, "Yes I am, can I help you?" Roy replied with a smile. "I have a letter for you, I'm the new local errand boy in central!" the boy said with enthusiasm. "Okay well thank you, here take this." Roy hands the boy a nice tip. "Wow thanks mister now I can get my new bike!" the boy says running to his old rusted bike. Roy waves then closes the door as the kid cycles down the sidewalk.

"Hm a letter? Why didn't they just send it through the mail?" Roy wondered. Roy goes back to the table covered in papers. He rips open the envelope and pulls out a military letter saying:

Dear Colonel Roy Mustang, you are here by summoned to Fuehrer Bradley as soon as possible.

There was nothing else on the entire letter except the address for central command and the military insignia printed on the back. "I wonder what he wants with me? Maybe this is when I can possibly con him into confessing he's a homunculus." he thought. "I guess I'll deal with you later." he said looking at the paperwork.

Roy once again gets ready to leave. Now a days it seems like Roy is hardly ever home, when just a couple weeks ago he was always stuck inside. Roy gets into his car making sure he had his full uniform on. He heads to central command to meet with the Fuehrer. When Roy arrives he notices that Riza's car is still missing. Roy laughed, "I wonder what those two could be doing.".

Roy gets out and walks into the building. Roy then walks up to the sectaries desk, "Sorry about earlier. I just had to do a test with one of my subordinates." he said reassuring Donna. "Oh okay, you did have me worried there for a while. Did you get the letter?" Donna asked. "Yeah, it's weird that its urgent. I'm going to stop by the office before I go in to see him. Do you know what it's about?" Roy asked. "I do know, but I'd rather let the Fuehrer tell you himself." she gulped. Roy was nervous now and headed to his office. Roy opens the door to see everyone gone and not a speck of paperwork on any of the desks but his. Roy was confused.

Roy went inside and cleaned up his desk. He went to the other desks to look through and see why things were so spiffy. Roy found nothing, no paperwork, utensils, or any of their belongings. Roy was more confused as ever. "I guess I'll just go see what Bradley wants now." he said leaving the office.

Roy headed to the Fuehrer's sectary. "I am here to see Fuehrer Bradley miss." Roy says. "Go right ahead he is anticipating your arrival." she said chewing on a piece of gum loudly. Roy looked at the door to his office, took a deep breath then walked in. "Fuehrer Bradley sir, Colonel Mustang reporting." Roy said saluting. "Ah Colonel Mustang, I've been waiting for you. Please sit down." Bradley says looking out the window. Roy takes a seat and sits up straight.

"You know what I am." Bradley said right away. "What do you mean." Roy asked. "Don't play stupid with me Colonel." Bradley said back with a duller tone. "I know you know I'm an homunculus. I've been following you and your team for some time now. I know you know too much." Bradley continued. Roy was silent for a moment, "Is that so sir?" he said nervously. "I have taken the necessary action to make sure you don't try anything you shouldn't." Bradley continued to make Roy nervous. "What did you do sir?" Roy replied knowing something bad has happened. "I took the liberty to transfer your entire team." Bradley replied. "Good thing I haven't gone through the necessary paperwork for Darcie to be part of my unit yet." he thought to himself.

"I discharged Lieutenant Jean Havoc due to his paralysis. Now he resigns in his shop near East City. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is now transferred to East City. Sergeant Kain Fuery has been transferred to South City. Lieutenant Heymans Breda has been transferred to West City. And finally Warrant Officer Vato Falman is now transferred to North City under Briggs." Bradley told Roy in a very long conversation. Roy was devastated, "What the hell am I going to do now?!" he thought. "And if you try to do any more plotting I will make sure that one by one they disappear." Bradley threatened Roy. Roy just sat in the chair shocked and motionless. "Your dismissed" Bradley said flicking his hand lightly. Roy stood up and left the office.

Roy walked back down to the front sectaries desk. "I'm sorry Colonel.." Donna said. "I wasn't expecting that." Roy said still shocked. "I don't understand why would he just transfer your entire team?" she asked. "Reasons that I cannot say for your own protection." Roy said with a quiet tone. Donna just looked nervous and nodded. "I have to be somewhere else soon, I'll see you tomorrow morning Donna." she said with a fake smile trying to make her less scared. "Okay? See ya." she said unsure of what was going on.

Roy got back into his car and headed to Darcie's house. "Damn I'm going to be a few minutes late." Roy said while trying to drive faster. After a few minutes Roy arrives at Darcie's house or her uncle's house however you would like to call it. Roy straightened his uniform and knocked on the door. Roy took a deep breath not even thinking about what happened at the beginning of the day. All that was on his mind was all that Bradley had told him.


	24. Chapter 24-darcie

Chapter 24

Cooking with Love

Darcie shut the door, her uncle looked over sympathetically. "Did it go badly?"

Darcie shook her head "He coming over later for dinner, I am cooking, I don't want to be left alone with him to eat, will you join us" she asked shyly

"Of course "her uncle said.

Darcie smiled "I'm going to get a shower before I start cooking"

Her uncle nodded "I'll get one after"

She nodded as she padded up stairs , lyric was asleep on her bed and open one eye as Darcie lay her uniform on the bed ,Lyric got up lay on it and went back to sleep. Darcie rolled her eyes getting in to the shower letting the cold water roll down her body. She turned it off pulled the towel around her and walked in to her room .

She opened her wardrobe and look through the outfit she had, she pick out a short black dress and stockings. she grab the white apron from her wardrobe before strolling in the her uncle room laying out clothes for him, it was simple black suit with a blue tie.

She ran down the stair and passed her uncle saying " I picked something out for you " he raised an eye brow at her as she strolled in to the kitchen and said "The dress is to short Darcie"

"Shut up doctor " she called as she began to prepare the meal.

The door went a few hour later and Darcie went to open it calling her uncle "keep an eye on the meat" she replied as before opening it as she removed the apron "Oh Roy , you here early..."

"I think you find I am a few minutes late" he replied showing her his watch before looking her over. The dress was short and her arms could be seen , which was different.

He followed her in and she lead him to the dinning room where the table was laid and said "what would you like to drink?" she noticed something wrong and she took a seat "what is wrong?" she looked concerned "what has happened?" totally more concerned about him then the food


	25. Chapter 25-roy

Chapter 25

Kiss and Make Up

Roy walked with Darcie, "Oh its nothing for you to worry about, just some superior problems." he replied uneasy. "Okay then, here have a seat." Darcie replied and showing him to his chair. Roy sat down and looked over at the Doctor, "I thought you were supposed to be doing the cooking Darcie?" he asked. "Oh it's not me I was just watching over the food while she got the door, it was all made by Darcie I assure you." he replied. Roy laughed and noticed that they were both dressed nicely. "I'm sorry I'm still in uniform, I came by right after work." he replied in a apologetic tone. "Its fine Roy." Darcie replied placing their plates on the table.

Everyone sat down and began to eat. "This is really good Darcie, I didn't know you could cook so well." Roy complemented. Darcie blushed, "I didn't know that either." she replied. "That's because she learned from the best." Doctor Sinclair said with a laugh. "I guess you have to keep it in the family." Roy said taking a drink. Things were quite for a few minutes while they all ate their food more. A loud crash came from the basement. "Ah dang it, it seems that the wolf got out again." Doctor Sinclair said getting up. "Do you need some help sir?" Roy asked. "No no I can handle it, I'll just leave you two alone. Plus I've ate too much already." he replied walking to the basement door.

Darcie finished her plate and washed her and the Doctors plate. "Thank you for coming tonight Roy, I really am sorry." Darcie said walking back to the table. "Let's just leave the past in the past okay?" he asked. Darcie smiled, "Maybe he has forgiven me, but let's just make sure.." she thought. Roy finished up his plate and pushed his plate away, "Woo I'm full for sure, that was a great steak Darcie." Darcie took his plate and washed it off. Roy sat there and closed his eyes stretching. Darcie went behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "That's too bad, I was hoping you would want some desert." she whispered.

Roy was surprised at what she said after all the Doctor was in the house. "Are you implying that we should go back to my place?" he asked confused "Plus I don't think that's appropriate after what happened." he continued. Darcie ran her hands down his uniform into his pants, "I thought the past was the past and I thought we could do it here upstairs." she purred into his ear. "What about the Doctor?" he asked. "Don't worry, the wolf got out and he will be down there for quite some time." she said rubbing his cock. "You sure are extra naughty today." Roy replied taking her hand out of his pants and standing up.

"Is that a bad thing Roy?" Darcie said innocently. "No no its a very nice side of you." Roy laughed. "So.. Shall we?" Darcie said taking his hand. "Okay..." Roy replied slowly. Darcie then took him upstairs and into her bedroom. Darcie quickly took off her clothes and hopped on her bed, "C'mon Roy" she said bare naked. Roy laughed and started to take off his jacket and shirt slowly, "You know I am full so I won't be eating anymore, but I do have a lot of energy so I'm not sure how long you're going to last." Roy teased. "A whole lot of energy huh?" she said getting up and helping him take off his clothes a lot faster. Within a minute Roy was completely nude.

Roy then tosses her on the bed and crawls up to her. Roy was completely erect from her elegant body. Roy grasped her breast and went up to her lips kissing them. His body was pressing against hers. His hard cock was pressing against her wait as her breast were pressing against his chest. Darcie wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered, "C'mon already.." Roy then released from her body and slipped inside her wet pussy. Darcie gave out a light moan and kissed him more. Roy was nervous to keep her quiet because her uncle was in the house.

Roy took no time to get things started as he dropped his self up and started to work his hips fast. Darcie was blushing knowing that he wasn't going easy and slow anymore with her. Roy let his manhood go all the way in before making his reentry. Darcie's tight pussy was gripping his cock tightly and making it more enjoyable. Roy then took one hand and grabbed her tits pulling and rubbing them around, while his other hand was propping him up. Darcie gave out another light moan and groan. Roy whispered "shhhh" while panting. Roy was going faster than he could before, he was just getting warmed up.

Darcie never felt so much pleasure before, though it was only her second time. "Ohh Roy I don't know how much longer I can.." she said before moaning louder. Roy hurried up and kissed her before her moan could go on any longer. Roy then moved his hand down and started to rub her clit fast. As Roy was kissing Darcie she kept moaning while they licked each other's tongues. it was the only way to keep Darcie quiet. Roy started to go even faster, he was close. Darcie was trying to say something while kissing Roy then she let out a eased relaxed tone. Roy realized she had hit her climax and shortly after he did too after he quickly pulled out. "Ohh Roy..." Darcie whimpered and panted. "That was.. that was..." Roy said out of breath. "Amazing.." Darcie said finishing his sentence.

"Darcie?" The Doctor said downstairs looking for her. "Oh no he's back!" she said getting up. "What should I do?" Roy panicked. "Hide!" she whispered. "But he will see my car?!" he continued to panic. Darcie was pacing around thinking. "I got it here take your clothes and go to the bathroom down the hall, hurry!" she said tossing is clothes in his arms. Roy looked out and hurried to the bathroom closing the door fast. Darcie hurried up and cleaned off herself and got back dressed. Doctor Sinclair was walking up stairs and went to Darcie's room. "Darcie? Where's Roy, please don't tell me he's hiding in here." he said shaking his head. "No no he's in the bathroom, I was just grabbing this." Darcie had Lyrics collar. "I figured I'd take Lyric for a walk after Roy leaves." she replied lying. "Hmm Okay?" he replied unsure if he should trust her.

Roy got dressed and made sure he was clean and wiped his sweat away. Roy exited the bathroom after flushing the toilet to make the sound. "Oh Doctor, how was everything downstairs?" Roy asked him as he past. "Oh it was nothing really just a knocked over table nothing more." he replied walking back down stairs. Darcie followed them both down to the living room. "So are you going to stay much longer Roy?" Doctor Sinclair asked. "Actually its getting pretty late, I need to get home. Thanks for having me though I really appreciate it." Roy replied smiling. "No, really it was my pleasure." Darcie replied with a wink as she was behind her uncle. It caught Roy's eye. "Well I really must be going, Darcie, Could I have a word outside please?" Roy asked. Doctor smiled and walked away. "Sure Roy." Darcie replied.

Roy and Darcie walked to the door and walked outside on the porch. "Thanks for having me." Roy said then kissed Darcie. "Mmm thank you.." she replied. Roy smiled and held her hand. "Do you have your answer for me?" Roy asked. "As a matter of fact I do..." Darcie replied. Roy looked into her eyes and waited for her answer...


	26. Chapter 26-darcie

Chapter 26

Too many choices

"I'd like to live with you, Roy, in fact that would be amazing , but me and my uncle are fine ... I don't want to be force my way in you life to soon , so if you still want me to , then I am happy to , but I am fine here a bit longer..." she took his hand in hers with a soft smile on her lips.

"My home is open to you, I'm not going force you to live with me. If you are happy here then that's fine, but if you want to live with me id be happy to have you." Roy said holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. "I asked for an answer, a for sure answer. So what will it be?" He asked her.

"I want to , Please" she replied "It is about time i moved out and i can't think of anyone I'd rather be with " she said lean over place a soft kiss upon his lips , as the sun began to set.

"Great" Roy smiled then kissed her again. "Since tomorrow is Friday and I'm probably taking the day off to recuperate from what happened today ill come by and move you in, okay? So get all your stuff packed and ready by tomorrow afternoon." He said while getting close to her.

"Okay, I'll talk it through with my uncle tonight" she said nuzzling against him. Roy put his arm around her, holding her close and kissed her softly, she wrapped her arms around him, before the broke apart and Roy stood up and said "I best be going"

Darcie stood up too and dusted her self off and said "Mmh, lyric need a walk and I need to talk it through with my uncle"

Roy nodded "Okay, see you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight" as he kissed her cheek before walking away and getting in his car pulling away.

Darcie side and head back inside and lyric barked holding her lead "I know girl, but hold on a few second okay?"

Lyric barked and sat down and waited for her mistress.

"Mike!" she called, head down the hall and her uncle stuck his head out of the kitchen "Yes Darcie?"

"Can you come with me, while I walk Lyric, I need to talk to you about something" she replied

Mike looked worried but nodded "Okay, let me go grab my coat". He had changed out of his suit and was already in his usual blood splatter attire. Darcie sighed, grabbing her coat of the rack. As mike went to get his from the lab.

Once he returned Darcie clipped lyric lead to her collar and they began to walk her.

"So Darcie what do you need to talk to me about?" her replied. Trying to avoid eye contact with the people out. Darcie could hear the people talking about him they said stuff like "Who is he?" and "look at that scar, do you think he is an ex solider, he is really quite attractive" she chuckled and said "You really should get out more often and find you self someone" before sighing "And that kind of what I want to talk about…"

"Ohhh… I don't like where this is going "he replied

"I have been with you way to long… but I can't move back to east city, because my parents don't want me around anymore" she replied softly

"Yes and I told you, stay with me as long as you like" he replied

"Yes I know , but I'm getting older , and you soon going to run out of time to find someone" Darcie whined "And I know I'm the reason you have found anyone yet, people think I'm your daughter not you niece "

"So I don't need a woman, I have you "he smiled

"Well you did, but Roy has asked me to move in with him" she replied

"and?" Mike asked

"I said yes of course , And from tomorrow afternoon , I'm no longer going to be living with you" she said calmly "I think you should start looking for a girl"

"Darcie want to know why I haven't found some yet " he replied

"Why?" she asked

"Because I had a girlfriend back when I was in the military and I lost contact she moved, and I have never been able to forget her" he replied " she was beautiful long dark hair , red eyes , pale skin the name of an Angel… Oh if I could find Sophie I be happy… doubt she remember me"

Darcie could hardly believe her ears "Sophie?"

"mmh why?" he asked

"I think I know who you are talking about " she said and she turned and head back to the pub she had spent the night at with Jean.

The entered and the lad jeered "Hey It the Ishaballan again, Not go so well With the Military guy? Look for another tonight?" one said and Darcie stuck her tongue out picking Lyric up and her uncle look nervous "Can we go…"

"Mike is that you?" Sophie said running over to where Darcie and he stood.

"Sophie … it is really you?" he replied

"Yes, Oh mike I can't believe it is you" She turned to Darcie "how did you know I knew Mike Sinclair?"

"He is my uncle" she replied smirking

"I can't believe I found you after all these year" Sophie said Come out from behind the bar hugging him. Mike pulled her close and buried his face against her soft hair and murmured "The hugs you give are the same as ever"

Sophie laughed and said "I get of work in 10 can you wait for me"

Mike nodded "I might stay for a drink if Darcie doesn't mind"

"Course not" she said "I need to get home and start to pack" she replied before waving with a smile

Once Darcie had got home she gave lyric some water and food and wondered if she be able to take lyric with her. She'd have to ask Roy when he picked her up tomorrow.

She ruffled the puppy's fur before heading up stairs , she pulled out her suit case from under the bed and grabbed 2 boxes and began to pack the thing she would need in to them both, the box weren't big about 30 cm deep and only big enough to lay an A4 sheet of paper in flat.

She left her clothes out for the morning and to sleep in before she got her self a shower and leave out her hair brush, toothbrush and other bits for the morning before changing in to her sleeping clothes and , clean up before climbing in the bed.

She woke up abut 2 hours later to some girl giggling and her uncle saying "oh gosh sorry" before the girl shh him "She be asleep don't wake her" lyric was laying curled up by Darcie.

Darcie assumes it was her uncle with Sophie and unluckily was confirmed with that theory after her uncle Moan her name from his room. Darcie Buried her face and pulled a pillow over her head, but it didn't do much. As she didn't get much sleep that night.

She finally got to sleep about 4 and was woken up at 8 by lyric waking up and she growled lowly as she got out of bed, and got dressed before doing what she need to and finishing her packing, and going to make her self a black coffee, fuming from lack of sleep and metal scared as she would say, wishing she hadn't introduced them back together.


End file.
